


The Gypsy

by SkylarEQuinn



Series: InkVerse [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarEQuinn/pseuds/SkylarEQuinn
Summary: InkVerse WWII Human AU. Elizaveta Edelstein wanted nothing more to be a mother, yet when her husband Roderich is hesitant on sleeping with her, she takes matters into her own hands by sleeping with his friend down the street, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Little does she know that Roderich has been sleeping with Gilbert behind her back as well. But when the baby is born, whose is it?





	1. Chapter 1

Early August, 1945, Small Austrian Town

Elizaveta Edelstein looked down at her newborn baby boy in her arms. She held her breath as she looked at his smooth, pale skin and his soft, light hair. He was so beautiful that she almost couldn't bear it. Her heart swelled with love for the small infant as she snuggled him, waiting for him to open his eyes. That would be the moment of truth.

"He already looks like me," Gilbert Beilschmidt confidently stated, sneering at Elizaveta's husband Roderich from across the bed.

"His hair color proves nothing, Gil," Roderich indignantly scoffed, even though deep down he knew Gilbert was right. He then remembered that Elizaveta's hair was lighter when she was younger. Maybe he just had hair like hers when she was young. "Besides, he's still getting my last name." His violet eyes went to his sleep-deprived wife and their son. He couldn't even begin to i+magine the hell she had gone through during those twenty-four hours of labor. "It's okay," he softly told her.

Elizaveta shut her eyes and leaned back against her pillows, gently snuggling the baby against her. She had waited for what seemed like forever to have her precious baby boy, and now her waiting had finally paid off. Here she now was, snuggling the most precious child in the whole world, her very own. She barely dared to breathe as she held him so close, yet so gently. All she wanted was for Gilbert and Roderich to shut the hell up and give her and her son some peace and quiet so they could bond, and possibly sleep.

"He's opening his eyes," Roderich softly said as he and Gilbert both leaned forward, looking over the side of the bed.

Elizaveta held him closely so no one could see the baby's face but her. "Get back, don't smother him!" she hissed at them, causing both of them to back down quickly. Her heart pounded as she pulled back her arms to look her son in the face.

As soon as their eyes met, she knew it immediately. She knew who the father was.

.

Mid-November, 1944, Small Austrian Town

Elizaveta smiled up at Roderich as they sat in their respective chairs in their living room. She never got tired of seeing his beautiful face with his pale skin, his violet eyes that hid behind wire-rimmed glasses, that beauty mark just beneath the left side of his lip, and the way his dark brown hair stuck up just slightly in the front, no matter what he did with it.

"Roderich," she softly said, knowing that she'd startle him if she spoke any louder. She gently placed her hand on top of his as he read, waiting for him to finish his paragraph. Elizaveta was very understanding when it came to his love for reading or music or anything having to do with the arts, knowing that he could easily get lost in a book or a piece of music.

He marked his page in the book, closing it around one of his slim, pale fingers. "Yes, Elizaveta? What is it?" Roderich looked over at his wife.

Elizaveta had to catch her breath when he looked over at her, biting her lips for a moment to contain the giggle that tried to escape them. "I got so used to harboring that Norwegian boy that I honestly miss a third person being here," she admitted. She pushed her tawny hair behind her shoulders and focused her olive green eyes on Roderich. "Could we possibly bring a third person into our home?"

"To whom are you referring?" Roderich asked. "If you are referring to Gilbert, I shall have to refuse on that. He is not civilized and will simply make a mess everywhere he walks."

Elizaveta giggled. "No, I didn't mean Gilbert," she simply stated. She blushed and looked away for a moment. "I meant a baby, Roderich." Her eyes went back to his stunned face. "I know we've never discussed it before, but we've been married for two years now. Shouldn't we start trying for a baby? We haven't exactly slept together, even in the same bed, since our wedding night. I understand that you're up late and do not want to bother me, but I just really want to have a baby, Roddy…"

Roderich's eyes were wider than they'd ever been. "You want a baby?" he asked. "Think about that logically, Eliza. They're messier than Gilbert, and-"

"But Roderich, they're a beautiful thing that can be created from love," Elizaveta said. "Prove your love to me. Give me a baby." She squeezed his hand. "Please. I really want a baby, darling. I'll raise it and care for it and everything."

Roderich thought about it. "Let me think on it, Elizaveta," he said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples. "A baby is a lot of responsibility."

Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "Roderich, I am a twenty-three-year-old woman. I'm quite sure I can handle a baby." She leaned in closer to him. "Please?"

He looked over at her. "And if I say no?"

"Then I'll just keep asking," she stated carelessly with a shrug. "It's your choice. Either say yes now, or say yes later."

Roderich sighed. "Fine," he stated, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach. "When are we going to do this?"

"Whenever you're ready," she answered with a smile.

"Oh, good, because-"

He didn't get the rest of his sentence out before she hopped into his lap and pressed her lips to his. It was almost as if he had forgotten how amazing it felt to be kissed like this by her. He began to mentally wonder why he hadn't kissed her like that more often. Then he let out a soft moan and remembered. He hated the sounds of his moans.

Elizaveta practically purred against his lips and pulled away. "Oh, Roderich!" she nearly squealed. "Was that you?" She was grinning from ear to ear. "I want to hear more." Her eyes were filled with lust.

Roderich was almost worried. He knew how carried away Elizaveta got when like this, but he knew how to avoid it until he was ready, which was usually never. "Eliza, let's wait until later tonight," he suggested. "I promise we'll do it tonight."

"How good is your word on that?" Elizaveta asked, narrowing her eyes and cocking her head to the side. She eyed him suspiciously, her face inches from his. "Can I trust that you'll be true to your word, unlike the other times?"

Roderich smiled easily. "Yes, Elizaveta. And to prove it, I will give you permission to burn a piece of my music if I do not." After he said it, he wondered why he did. He knew she would go after one of his Mozart pieces! His heart began to pound in his chest as he thought about it. He began to feel slightly dizzy. "Do we have a deal?"

"Oh, we have a deal," she said with a smirk. "Seal it with a kiss." Elizaveta pointed ot her lips.

Roderich leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, which she flared up with passion, something he found irritatingly arousing and wanted to put an end to. "Elizaveta, darling, I need to get going. Gilbert needs my help with building a birdcage for that stupid bird of his."

Elizaveta looked confused. "Roderich, you know nothing about building things," she said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, I know," he said, rolling his eyes. "But you know how Gil can be." He groaned. "I'll see you when I get home, okay?" He kissed her forehead and walked over to the door, leaving his stunned wife standing in the middle of the living room. "I love you."

"I love you too," she softly said, sitting back in her chair.

Roderich tried not to notice how disappointed she looked.

.

"So did you ditch the wife easily?" Gilbert asked, taking a drink of his beer as he and Roderich sat in his living room. He laughed loudly as Roderich cringed but nodded. "It's not like you're sneaking out of the house. You're a grown man for fuck's sake! You don't have to sneak out!"

"Gilbert, you'll never guess what she asked me to do today," Roderich sighed, raking his fingers through his hair nervously.

"What?" Gilbert laughed. "A divorce?"

Roderich glared at him. "Very funny," he stiffly stated. He sighed. "No, she asked for a baby. She wants to start a family."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Wait, what?! You're going to be a father?!" He laughed louder than before. "That's gold, Roddy! That's great!" He only stopped laughing to wipe a tear from his eye. After a few moments of silence from Roderich, he stopped laughing. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes, Gilbert," Roderich stated through clenched teeth. "Why wouldn't I be serious about something as serious as the topic of me possibly having offspring?" He paled at the thought of it. "And I promised her that we'd start trying tonight. If we don't, she's going to burn a piece of music from my collection!"

"Why did you promise her something like that?" Gilbert groaned. "Idiot."

"What else could I do, Gilbert? You know how she is." Roderich sighed. He leaned back on Gilbert's couch. "May I have a sip of your beer?"

Gilbert passed it over. "Just don't drink all of it," he snarkily commented. He went to his kitchen to get another one just in case. "So what do you think she'll do when you get home?" he asked, walking back in.

Roderich sighed and took a large gulp from the bottle. "I don't even want to think about it," he sighed after swallowing. "She'll probably be wearing some form of lingerie and be posed seductively on her bed or the guest room bed. I'll probably find a note in the living room telling me where she is."

Gilbert laughed. "How are you not looking forward to this?" he incredulously asked. "Elizaveta is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!"

"That's my wife you're talking about," Roderich snapped.

Gilbert smirked at him. "Yet you never mind me getting all cozy with you," he said, moving to sit next to Roderich. "Do you, Roderich?" he asked, placing a hand on Roderich's thigh.

Roderich's cheeks burned. He wanted to tell Gilbert to move his hand, but he was too filled with excitement of what would happen next that he couldn't. Though it broke his heart to admit it to even himself, he knew he wasn't sexually attracted to Elizaveta, only romantically attracted. Though he loved Elizaveta with all of his heart, after their wedding night, he knew he never really wanted to have sex with her again. But he didn't mind kissing her.

"G-Gilbert," Roderich stammered. "You know why that is." It was true, Gilbert knew all about his secret sexual desires. He only knew about them because he was the one who fulfilled them without Elizaveta's knowledge.

"So what pathetic excuse did you use to come here this time?" Gilbert asked. "Especially if since she was in that kind of mood?" He inched his hand up higher on Roderich's thigh.

Roderich sucked in his breath for a moment as he tried to focus on the conversation. "I told her I had to help build a cage for your stupid bird."

"Hey, Gilbird isn't stupid, you're stupid!" Gilbert indignantly scoffed. "How dare you think such a thing!"

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Why get so strung up over a bird, Gilbert?"

"At least he's at my side more than you are," Gilbert stated, matter-of-factly. "After all, Gilbird isn't married to someone he can't bear having sex with. Gilbird doesn't have affairs with the sexy Prussian man down the street either."

"For the last time, Gilbert, Prussia doesn't even exist anymore," Roderich sighed. "You're not Prussian. You're German, like the rest of your family."

"Lies!" Gilbert hissed, covering his ears. "I won't listen to any more of your lies, Roderich!"

"Then how about this?" Roderich asked, cupping Gilbert's face in his hands and kissing him passionately on the lips. "Does that suffice?" he asked when he pulled away.

Gilbert thought for a moment. "I don't know. I didn't hear any of those melodious moans from you."

"Not you too," Roderich groaned. "First Eliza, and now you. What's with you two and wanting to hear me moan? It's embarrassing, you know!" He crossed his arms in a pout, frowning. "You two just don't understand, I guess. I hate it when people point out how I moan. It's just weird for me. You do it all the time in bed, and Elizaveta does it every time she kisses me a certain way."

"So she does have ways to make you moan after all," Gilbert observed, raising his eyebrows. He smirked at Roderich. "Even a woman can make you moan. That's rather interesting, Roddy."

"Oh, please," Roderich sighed, "don't mock me now. You're always like that with me and it's obnoxious." He groaned as he looked at Gilbert, taking in every detail.

Gilbert was albino and looked amazing, like something Roderich had never seen before. He had deep, crimson eyes and platinum blonde hair. That creamy pale skin made Roderich melt every time it collided with his own. His muscles made every inch of Roderich's body practically hum when he held him in his arms. There was nothing about Gilbert that Roderich didn't love, except for his crude humor.

Gilbert's mouth twitched into a grin. "You know I'm just messing with you," he laughed, moving closer to Roderich. He was now so close that their thighs touched where they sat. His breath was hot on Roderich's neck as he whispered, "You're irresistible when you're mad."

That one comment set Roderich's cheeks aflame as he turned all sorts of shades of red. "Irresistible, you say?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. "How irresistible? Enough to boost my libido and possibly help me through my night with Elizaveta?"

"How could I possibly help through that?" Gilbert teasingly asked. "She's your wife. You said so earlier, remember?" He grinned at Roderich, which developed back into a smirk. "But you want me to boost your libido? How so?"

Roderich looked away, blushing furiously. "You know how," he said, flustered. His face was redder than before and he was having a hard time focusing on anything other than Gilbert.

Gilbert leaned in, lips grazing Roderich's ear. "I want to hear you say it," he whispered seductively. "I want to hear those words come out of your mouth. 'Have sex with me, Gilbert. Sleep with me, Gilbert.' Say something like that."

"I will not resort to begging," Roderich simply stated. "Either you will take my hint, or I will go back home and brave it by myself."

"Suit yourself," Gilbert stated, blowing him off as he opened his beer. "I have no problem with abstaining from sex with you today, you know." He stuck his nose in the air. "You're being an ass about it anyway."

Roderich stuck his nose in the air as well. "Since you're being that way, I might as well just leave," he stated. He finished off the rest of the beer and stood.

"Not so fast, my little Austrian friend," Gilbert stated, grabbing Roderich by his hips. "I don't think I could pass up someone as good-looking as you today." He laughed loudly at Roderich's elegant blush. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

"Well if you insist," Roderich started to say before he was swept off his feet and carried off to Gilbert's bedroom.

.

Roderich crept softly into his home later that evening. There was a note for him on his piano in the front room. As he figured, it was from Elizaveta, inviting him into the guest room. All he had to do was pretend for awhile that it wasn't a woman he was having sex with. He had convinced himself that it would be easy. After all, he really did love Elizaveta, just not the fact that she was a woman.

He walked down the hall to the guest room and slowly opened the door as she had requested in the note. As he walked in, he noticed she was fast asleep on the bed in only a brassiere, panties, and knee-high lace stockings. It almost made him feel bad to think that she had fallen asleep waiting for him. It made him feel worse to know that if he didn't wake her up for sex he would be missing a piece of music the next morning.

"Eliza," he softly said, walking over to her. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Darling, I'm home."

Elizaveta slowly opened an olive green eye. "Roderich?" she softly asked. "Is that you?" Her other eye opened as she focused her gaze on him. "I didn't think you would be home so late."

"The sun is just now setting," Roderich said. He decided to use the sunset to his advantage with her. "And you know what they say. Sunsets are quite romantic, right?" He saw her eyes light up and knew he had chosen the right thing to say to her. "So why not do it during the sunset?"

"Oh, I knew you would have something wonderful planned!" Elizaveta squealed. "I should have never doubted you for one moment!" She kissed him hungrily, making him moan from the pure amazingness of the kiss. "Oh, those moans!" she sighed out. "Your moans are amazing!"

"Glad to please," he said, using a phrase that Gilbert tended to use with him a lot. He noticed Elizaveta's eyes light up for a moment and then go back to how they were, but he chose not to acknowledge it. "Now, shall we begin?"

Elizaveta smiled widely. "I would love that." Her eyes got that lustful look in it again. "Now I want you to do me by the light of the sunset!" She smiled widely and spread her legs widely. "Come forth, Roderich Edelstein."

Roderich faked a grin and crawled over her on the bed. He mentally told himself that everything was going to be okay, giving himself a pep talk. You can do this Roderich. She's your wife. Seriously, female reproductive organs are nothing to fear. You're going to be fine.

Elizaveta wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "God, I love you," she moaned out, already deeply aroused. "This is going to be great! I can already tell!" Her heart was pounding in her chest. "I think you're amazing! I want you to make me yours right here, right now!"

"Your wish is my command," Roderich said, flashing her what he hoped was a seductive smile. As he kissed her and began foreplay, he could only tell by her squeals of pleasure that he was doing right. It made him so nervous, but he knew that was what he needed to do. He just hoped deep down that it would only take one try for her to get pregnant.

.

Elizaveta woke early the next morning and went for her usual early morning walk that she went on as Roderich read and played his piano. It was a daily ritual for her that he never seemed to mind. She walked on down to Gilbert's house.

He answered after a few knocks, a broad smile on his face when he saw who it was. "Well would you look at what the mail man brought," he teased. "What brings you to my house this morning? Did your husband actually sleep with you last night as we planned? Or do I need to talk him into it?"

"I don't know what you said to him yesterday," Elizaveta said, "but thank you, Gilbert. He came home, and we went for two whole hours. I know that's probably too much information, but we've definitely gone longer than that, right? I mean yesterday morning was the shortest we've gone and that was two." She winked at him.

"You really don't talk like a lady, do you?" Gilbert laughed.

"Not when my husband isn't around," she laughed. "He's more of a lady than I am."

"You've got that right," Gilbert sighed, rolling his eyes. "Good luck with getting pregnant, Liz."

Elizaveta stepped into his house and closed the door behind her, making sure no one in the neighborhood had seen her. She walked in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, licking at his lips.

Gilbert pulled away for a moment. "Getting a little hasty, are we?"

She put a finger to his lips. "Just shut up and kiss me, Gilbert."


	2. Chapter

Gilbert led Elizaveta into his bedroom. "Are you sure you're okay with doing this with me after finally sleeping with your husband again?" he asked her. "I mean, you two are finally sexually active again."

"I have needs," she said, kissing at his neck, knowing it was his weak spot. "After having sex with you nearly every day, I need to fulfill them, Gil. Roderich can't satisfy me like you can." She backed him up to his bed in his room. "So please, Gilbert, sleep with me. I need you to. I want you."

Gilbert sighed teasingly. "Well when you put it like that, how could I possibly even think about saying no?"

Elizaveta smirked and tackled him onto the bed. "Then say your prayers, Prussian. You'll need it!" She kissed down his neck and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing down his torso.

Gilbert groaned out in pleasure. "Oh really? I'll be the one who needs to say my prayers? Nice try, Liz." He rolled them over so he was on top. "Tell me how that goes again. Make sure you tell God how great I am."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, Gilbert!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to kiss him. "Don't go easy on me, baby!"

.

Roderich looked up from his book as Elizaveta walked into the living room. "Did you enjoy your walk, dear?" he asked, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He noticed that she looked a little winded. Perhaps she had walked too far. "You seem tired. How about you rest a little?"

She walked over to him and sat on his lap, curling up into a ball and resting her head on his chest. "Just cuddle me, Roderich," she softly said. "That's all I want. I just want you to hold me. You can do that, can't you?"

Roderich held her and smiled. "Of course I can, my love." He kissed the top of her head. That kind of thing came easy for him. He didn't mind loving on her in this way, but when it came to sexual ways, he couldn't stand it. His fingers combed through her hair comfortingly, just the way she liked it. "How was your walk?"

"It was so tiring," she sighed, closing her eyes. "My legs are sore and my feet hurt from all the walking."

"Would you like me to massage them?" Roderich asked.

That was when it happened. A stab of guilt hit Elizaveta's heart. Roderich was always so good to her, and here she was, sleeping with another man every morning behind his back. It was almost painful for her to even think about. It made her feel bad that she would even think to do that on a regular basis.

"No, that's okay," she softly said. "I'm sure I'll feel better after some rest." She tilted her head up to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Roderich Edelstein."

Roderich smiled to himself. "I love you too, Elizaveta. If I didn't, I would have never made you Elizaveta Edelstein." He kissed the top of her head. "You are the most perfect woman I could ever have in my life. I would never want another."

Wasn't that just the truth? Roderich could never want another woman because he felt he could never bring himself to love another woman. It would be too weird. Loving Elizaveta was weird enough as it was. But it was amazing at the same time.

"Roderich, why do you say such sweet things to me?" Elizaveta asked him, trying to hide her guilt from him. "You're so caring and nice to me, and I don't deserve it."

"Why wouldn't you deserve it?" Roderich asked her, surprised. "You are my beautiful wife, the most wonderful wife I could ever ask for. You deserve the world."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Roderich, please," she softly said, clutching the front of his shirt. "Please don't say that, dear. I can't bear it right now."

"Then maybe I should save it for later?" Roderich suggested. "I'll save it for a time when you haven't been out all morning walking around." He snuggled her closer and began humming to her. "I'm sorry that you're so exhausted, Elizaveta. Perhaps you should go to our bedroom and rest. You're not looking too well."

Elizaveta sighed. "I'm fine. There is no need for me to rest." She snuggled closer to Roderich, taking in the scent of his clothes and smiling. "I really love you, Roderich," she said. "You are amazing. I really feel as if I take you for granted."

"Why do you feel that way?" Roderich asked, confused. "You're the most wonderful woman in my life. I would be nothing without you, and you know how true that is."

Elizaveta tried to ignore him. "Please don't say those things, Roderich," she begged. "I can't listen to you say them."

"Why not?" Roderich asked.

"No reason," she sighed. "I just can't do it right now, darling. Please stop talking like that. I'm not a good person." Her tears spilled.

"The heat must have gotten to you, love," Roderich said. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. "I need you to rest for a little while, Elizaveta. Please do this for me."

She gave in and just nodded. Her arms grabbed her pillow as she pulled it tightly to her chest and cried into it. Why was he so good to her all the time? Would he still be so good to her if he knew what she did every morning? How she betrayed him every morning? It made her so sick. It made her feel dirty. Elizaveta almost felt like she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"What's wrong, dear?" Roderich asked her. "You have been acting oddly since you got home from your walk. Is it something I did?"

Elizaveta couldn't stand it. Now he was blaming himself when it was clearly her own fault that she was acting that way! How long could she keep up cheating on her husband in such a manner? The next morning, she would have to tell Gilbert she couldn't see him anymore. She would have to stop meeting Gilbert in the mornings. That's all there was to it. It was to the point where she couldn't bear betraying Roderich anymore, no matter how good sex with Gilbert was.

"You can tell me," Roderich quietly said.

"Please just leave me be," Elizaveta quietly said. "I just need to be alone right now."

"I will respect your wishes, my dear," Roderich said. He softly kissed her cheek, causing her to gasp. "I'll head over to Gilbert's house so you can have your space. I will be home later this evening." Without another word, he left the bedroom.

.

"So she's moody, you say?" Gilbert asked, taking a sip from his beer. "Sounds like any wife, if you ask me." He sighed out. "Who knows? Maybe she's pregnant?"

Roderich's eyes widened. "You think so? But she wouldn't be showing signs of pregnancy so fast, would she?" He was confused. "I don't know anything about pregnancy. This is all so confusing." Roderich groaned as he leaned back on Gilbert's couch. "This is why I'm only sexually attracted to men, so I don't have to deal with pregnancy."

"I understand that," Gilbert sighed. "And just think about it. You won't have to deal with any kids either. No rebellious stages or anything. Remember that friend of mine I told you about, Alfred? He was the one I met in England."

"I believe I remember him," Roderich stated, thinking back. "Why?"

"It's because he has basically adopted his lover's son," Gilbert said. "He's a bratty, little Asian kid. Leo, or something like that." He made a disgusted face. "I helped raise my younger brother and that is enough children for me."

Roderich smiled. "You mean to tell me, Gilbert Beilschmidt, that you never intend to have your own children?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Never in a million years."

"Not ever?" Roderich confirmed.

"What part of 'never' do you not understand, Roddy?" Gilbert asked, rolling his eyes. He glanced over at Gilbird as he started chirping in his cage across the room. "Hey, you shut it in there! You have no idea what you're saying!"

"Please tell me you have no idea what the bird is saying," Roderich sighed.

"Of course I know what he's saying," Gilbert indignantly stated. "Gilbird and I have an understanding. He's the closest I'll ever have to a child. I've had him since he was barely hatched. He is my pride and joy. Of course I understand him!"

Roderich rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why I bother sometimes."

"Why do you say that?" Gilbert curiously asked, leaning toward him, a seductive gleam in his eyes. "You do realize that you're the one who comes to me, right?" He laughed as Roderich's face turned a bright shade of red. "Oh, you should see your face, Roddy! It's bright red, and you just look so flustered right now! Should I see how flustered I can make you? That sounds fun to me."

"Why must you torture me like this?" Roderich asked as Gilbert inched closer to him.

"Let me see," Gilbert softly said, moving even closer. "Because it's fun. Because you let me. Because I can. Take your pick of the three." He grinned at Roderich and kissed the side of his face before planting a huge, wet kiss on his lips.

"You are so undignified," the Austrian complained, making an extremely weak effort to push him away. "I don't know why I both with you."

"I know why," Gilbert said, kissing down Roderich's neck. "It's because no one can make you feel like I can, baby." His hands wandered Roderich's waist and to his hips. "Now will you let me make you mine, or would I have to convince you otherwise?"

Roderich smiled at him. "Do I ever need convincing?" he teased, draping a leg over Gilbert's. "Just say the word, and I'm yours. Every time."

Gilbert grinned menacingly. "Well if you're so sure about that," he growled seductively, sliding his hand up Roderich's thigh.

Roderich held his breath for a moment. "I can see what you're up to," he softly said, struggling to keep his voice even. "And just make your move already before I make it for you, Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Oh? You'll make your own move?" Gilbert asked, raising his eyebrows with interest. "Tell me what you'll do to me, Roddy."

He blushed but refused to back down. "If you don't make your move within the next thirty seconds, you will find out."

Gilbert leaned in toward Roderich, breath hot on his lover's neck. "I can wait," he hissed into his ear. "I don't mind at all." He licked down his neck and softly nibbled his earlobe. "By all means, make the first move. Be my guest."

Roderich sat there until he felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He practically threw himself at Gilbert and kissed him deeply, grinding his hips needily against the Prussian's. "I need you," he said between kisses. "Please, Gilbert. I have sex with Elizaveta last night. I did the man's job, now please reward me for it."

Gilbert smiled at him. "You did, eh?" he asked. "Then I shall reward you well." He grinned deviously at Roderich and tipped him back onto the couch. "Where shall we do this, my bed or right here?"

Roderich thought for a moment. "Where would you rather go?"

The Prussian man thought for a moment. He hadn't gotten a chance to clean his room since he and Elizaveta had slept in there that morning. "Let's just stay right here," he said, grinning. "It's sometimes better on the couch. What is our record anyway, Roddy?"

"I'd have to say three and a half hours," Roderich laughed. "Let's try to beat that." He winked at him. "I think we can. Eliza is asleep anyway. We have all afternoon and evening if you'd like."

"Now you're speaking my language," Gilbert encouraged, laughing. "I'll have you going as long as we can both last."

"Is that a promise?" Roderich teased, looking up at him through lowered lashes.

"You bet your ass it is," Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Then do it."

.

Roderich walked into his home after the sun had set. It hadn't gone dark yet, though. Twilight had just hit. "Elizaveta, I'm home," he announced. There was no response. He figured she must still be asleep. He found another note from her on the table.

My Dearest,

I went on a walk to think. I may be home a little after dark. Please do not wait up for me. I know you need your rest since you get up with the sun. Today was just a rough day that even I can't explain. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. I love you more than words can say.

Love,

Elizaveta

Roderich smiled at the note. She was so thoughtful, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until she was safe at home, so he decided to work on practicing some piano until she arrived.

.

Elizaveta slammed her fist against Gilbert's door once she was sure Roderich had left and wasn't going to return there. She had to talk to him. She needed to tell him she wasn't going to sleep with him anymore. Her guilt had finally caught up to her, and she just couldn't keep living a double life. It wasn't fair to Roderich.

Gilbert opened up and smiled. "Hello there, Liz. What are you here for? It's getting late. Won't Roderich be worried about you?"

"Please let me in," she said. "I need to talk."

He saw the panic in her eyes and let her in, quickly closing the door. Yet when he rounded on her to kiss her, she backed away. "What's going on? You're not here for that?" he asked her. "But that's all you usually come for? Are you feeling okay?"

"I can't keep doing this," she said, tears streaming down her face. "I can't keep betraying him like I do. He's too good of a man. A man that I do not deserve!"

"Your guilt has finally caught up to you?" Gilbert asked, leaning against the doorframe. "I was wondering when it would. You know, he thinks you're pregnant. He knows nothing about pregnancy."

Elizaveta's eyes went wide. "No, I'm not pregnant. There's no way that I could be, unless…" Her voice trailed off.

"Unless what?" Gilbert asked, wanting her to say it.

"Unless if the baby was yours," she softly said. She started tugging at her hair and shaking her head vigorously. "No! No, no, no! Why did I ever do this with you?! Why did I ever betray the only man who ever treated me like a gem?!" Elizaveta fell to her knees, sobbing. "Gilbert, why didn't you stop me from sleeping with you?!"

"Because I'm a man, and I love having sex," he simply answered. He knelt next to her. "But if you don't want to sleep anymore, then I won't allow you to. How does that sound?"

She continued sobbing for a moment before nodding. "Please help me. I have a problem. I need to stop myself. Roderich is too good of a man for me to cheat on like this. He deserves so much better than me, Gilbert!"

"Just remember that you're the one who said that," Gilbert said.

Elizaveta began to hiccup. "What do I do? I can't be pregnant! I just can't be! This is unfair! It's unbelievable!"

"I just said the he thinks you are," Gilbert said. "I never said that you actually are. Roderich knows nothing about babies. He's not even a doctor. He's a lousy musician."

Elizaveta glared up at Gilbert. "Don't ever call Roderich lousy," she snarled at him. "He's wonderful and caring. He never sees the bad in anyone."

"You think I don't know that?" Gilbert asked. "You think I don't call him lousy because I'm jealous. I'm very jealous because I have no talents at all."

She sighed. "Of course you do. You just keep them hidden. Everyone has some sort of talent, even if they keep it hidden from the world, including themselves." Elizaveta leaned heavily against the wall. "I just can't keep sleeping with you like this. I can't do this to Roderich anymore. He's too precious to me."

Gilbert nodded. "I understand, and I will respect your wishes. Although you were one of the most amazing partners I've ever had."

"Well if he kicks me to the curb, I know where you live," Elizaveta sighed. She walked to the door and opened it. "Thanks, Gil." She sighed and walked home.

.

Elizaveta heard the piano before she even opened the door. She walked in and locked the door behind her before going to the piano room and putting her hands on her hips. "Roderich Edelstein!" she scolded. "I told you not to wait up for me!"

"I have been worrying about you all day," Roderich told her. "Could you really expect me to go to bed without you by my side?"

She stood there for a moment before running to him and hugging him. "I love you!" she cried out. "I love you so much, Roderich! You are so good to me! You are the absolute best!"

"I could easily say the same about you, darling," Roderich said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now come, dear. Let's go to bed. You've had a long, tiring day. Let's just go to bed so we can forget today ever happened. After all, tomorrow will be another day, a whole new day."

"I don't deserve you," Elizaveta softly said to him.

"Sure you do," Roderich said to her. "Don't say such silly thing, Eliza."

She felt weak. "Could you carry me, dearest?"

"Of course I can," he said, lifting her off of her feet. He carried her to her room. "Will you need help changing into your nightgown?"

"No, I can handle that," she softly said before beginning to change.

"If you're sure," he said as he, too, began to change into his pajamas. "I hope you have a better day tomorrow, dear. You don't deserve so much stress."

Once in their pajamas, they locked all doors and windows, turned off all lights, and snuggled together in bed. Elizaveta fell asleep in Roderich's arms as Roderich lay awake for a little while wondering just what she had been so upset about all day.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert woke up to pounding on his door the next morning. "What the hell do you want?" he asked, answering it. He knew who it was without even having to open his heavy, oak door. His arm circled Elizaveta's waist, dragging her in with one, swift sweep. "I thought we were done with this," he said, closing the door after her. "Or have you decided otherwise?"

"Gilbert," she softly said. "I don't think I really am pregnant…" She looked up at him. "But I still can't go through with making love to you anymore. It's just not fair to Roderich."

"Then why are you here?" Gilbert asked.

"Old habits die hard," she softly said, frowning. She sighed. "To be honest, I guess I don't know why I'm here." Elizaveta had a lost look in her eyes while she looked around before breaking free from Gilbert's grip. "I honestly don't know what I'll do about my sexual needs right now, but I can't have you fulfill them anymore. That is unfair to my husband."

"What suddenly brought upon this 'good housewife' act of yours?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "When just days ago you were dying for me to last longer for you?"

Elizaveta blushed deeply. "You don't know the way he looks at me when it's just us," she softly said. "He looks at me as if the sun wouldn't rise without me. I can't ruin that image for him. I can't ruin our marriage if he finds out, Gil…" She looked down at her feet. "I hope you understand this."

"Why is your marriage suddenly so important to you?" Gilbert asked Elizaveta. "Why, after these past few years, is it so important to you now? It shouldn't suddenly be so important, right?"

"But it is to me," Elizaveta angrily defended, taking a step toward him. "So why does it matter how sudden it may or may not be?" She bared her teeth, ready to brace herself for a fight. Though their fights normally ended up in steamy make-up sex moments later, she wasn't ever going to let that happen again. "That's not for you to decide, Gilbert! It's my decision!"

Gilbert leaned in toward her. "I know it is," he seductively said to her, raising an eyebrow. "But you once said you always desired a man who was different from the rest. What exactly would you say I am, Liz? If I am not different from the rest, then what am I?"

Elizaveta sucked in her breath. She knew that he was just tempting her. It wasn't fair that he was doing this to her, and he knew it! "You are different," she agreed with a nod, "but my Roderich is a diamond in the rough, a pearl among swine." Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "And I love him. I never felt love toward you, only lust. And that's where the relationship between us went sour from the start, Gilbert."

Gilbert blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected such a speech from Elizaveta. "Is that how you truly feel about me then?" he asked. "The rough? Swine?"

Elizaveta's glare hardened. "You have been convincing me to cheat on my precious husband for two years now," she said, voice cracking as she spoke. "Of course I would think of you as such once my mind cleared up and I began to think as myself for once," she snarled at him. "You are nothing but an adulterer who has nothing better to do than to drag married women into his sin!" She felt tears pricking her eyes. "Even though they were happy before! You make them want more and more until they can't stand it and you think they're happy with both until they realize how hurt and destroyed their husband would be if they ever found out what had been going on! I can't bear the thought of what Roderich would do if he found out, or how hurt he would feel! It's too much for me to take, Gilbert!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have done it in the first place," Gilbert simply stated.

Elizaveta slammed her fists into his chest just enough to knock the wind out of him. "You started all of this!" she cried out. "It's all your fault this all started!" She didn't notice the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her anger was too strong for her to notice. "What will I do if Roderich finds out?! He'll never believe that it was your idea! It would be your word against mine!"

"Who says I would deny it?" Gilbert calmly asked.

She looked up at him through teary, olive green eyes. "What did you just say?" she timidly asked.

"You heard me," he said. "Who says I would deny that it was all my idea? I know things about your precious husband as well. He isn't as much of a -what was it?- pearl as you think he is, Liz."

"I don't care what you know," she huffed, crossing her arms angrily.

Gilbert laughed and wiped her tears away. "Who knows? Maybe you'll care one of these days." He pulled her into a hug as she tried to break free from him. "It's just a hug, Liz," he assured as she struggled against him. "That's all, I swear."

Elizaveta went limp, turning to a deadweight in his arms. "Why does this have to be so difficult, Gilbert?" she groaned. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Do what to you?" Gilbert asked her, struggling to hold her up. He didn't want to look like he was struggling, though, so he smiled at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You made my body desire yours," Elizaveta grumbled. "Why did you do that? It'll make it harder to resist you, you know."

"I know," Gilbert sighed. "I am pretty irresistible."

"Don't make me hit you," she threatened, narrowing her eyes. She groaned. "This is going to be so hard. But I'm going to have to stop coming here every morning."

"Do you really?" Gilbert asked. "I would love to at least have some company. Maybe we could play some cards or something?"

Elizaveta looked up at him and sighed. "I don't think so," she softly said. "I don't think I would be able to handle that. Not until I get used to not having sex every morning." She shook her head. "I just wish I could get Roderich to have sex with me more often. If I could do that, then maybe. But until then, I'm afraid I can't visit you."

Gilbert nodded. "I understand."

"I'm glad that you do," she mumbled, breaking free of his grasp. "I should get going." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Gilbert. Thanks for the fun while it lasted."

.

Roderich looked up as Elizaveta walked into their living room. He had been reading a book, but now his full attention was on his teary wife. "Elizaveta? What's wrong, darling? Why are you crying?" He frowned in concern.

Elizaveta shook her head. "It's nothing," she said through her sniffles. "I'll be fine. I just need some time to myself, dear. My walk was just very beautiful and I need time to process it." She looked up at him. "I think I'm truly starting to find myself, love."

The Austrian man smiled at his wife. "I'm glad to hear that, Elizaveta." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Well perhaps I should stop in on Gilbert and see how he is doing today."

Her eyes widened at the mention of Gilbert. "Perhaps," she softly said, looking down at her feet. "I will see you later then. I'll have dinner prepared for you when you get back."

Roderich smiled at Elizaveta. "You are wonderful, Elizaveta," he said, standing up. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "I will be home for dinner," he promised before going to put on his shoes.

.

That night as Elizaveta prepared dinner, she turned on the radio to listen to music. She liked listening to the English stations. Sometimes they played pretty-sounding ballads that calmed her nerves. Ever since they took in an injured pilot a few months back who only spoke English, her English skills had greatly improved, so she could understand the songs now.

She heard a guitar playing slowly and closed her eyes, taking in the music. It sounded so pretty as a man began to sing. "In a quaint caravan, there's a lady they call 'The Gypsy'.

She can look at your future and drive away all your fears.

Everything will come right if you only believe The Gypsy.

She could tell at a glance that my heart was so full of tears.

She looked at my hand and told me my lover was always true,

And yet in my heart I knew, dear, somebody else was kissing you."

Elizaveta gasped as her eyes flew open. Was that how Roderich would feel if he ever found out? She listened to more of the song.

"But I'll go there again because I want to believe The Gypsy,

That my lover is true and will come back to me someday."

Elizaveta felt her eyes filling with tears once more as she switched off the radio. She couldn't take anymore of that song. It was too real for her. She couldn't bear to listen to that song that she felt was calling her out. It was far too much for her at that moment.

.

Roderich sat next to Gilbert on his couch. He could tell that something was bothering him from the way that he was tapping his foot and randomly running his hand through his hair. There was also a weird tension in the air that he could detect. Something was up, but he had no idea what that something was.

"Gilbert, what's bothering you?" Roderich asked him. "There's something a bit off about you. I can't quite place it, though."

"I lost something important to me this morning," Gilbert roughly stated. "That's all, Roderich. That's all you need to know."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Roderich said.

"I bet you are," Gilbert bitterly stated, unable to say that he was angry that Roderich still got to see Elizaveta all day every day. Hell, Roderich had the chance to sleep with Elizaveta whenever he wanted, and here he was, sitting with him. "What are you here for?"

"I don't know," Roderich answered. "I guess I'm awkward with Elizaveta at times. She returned from her walk this morning, crying. I didn't know what to do and came here."

"She was crying?" Gilbert asked, looking up at Roderich.

"Yeah," Roderich stated. "It was pretty rough, so I came here while she calmed down. She didn't really want to talk to me at all anyway."

Gilbert nodded. "Look, I know I don't normally initiate it, but do you want to fool around a bit?" he asked. "I need to distract myself a bit, and I figured you might want some of that stuff, right?"

"I wouldn't mind it," Roderich answered with a shrug. "Fooling around is nice, especially when it leads to more than just fooling."

Gilbert smirked. "Would you like it to lead to more?" he teasingly asked, caressing Roderich's cheek. He kissed down Roderich's neck. "Because I know that I can do that as well if you'd like me to."

Roderich, overcome by pleasure, nodded and sighed out. "That would be wonderful," he stated. "I would like that very much."

Gilbert smiled. "Then let's do it."

.

Elizaveta couldn't handle how well that song went with her life. She couldn't get those lyrics out of her head. How could that song know what was going on in her life so well? What was that song? Who wrote it? Why was she so paranoid over it?

She jumped when Roderich walked into the kitchen. "I didn't expect you home so soon, dearest!" she quickly said to explain her reaction upon seeing him. "I'm sorry." Elizaveta looked down, blushing fiercely. "Roderich, do you and Gilbert listen to the radio when you're together?"

"Sometimes," Roderich answered, confused. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she quickly stated. She quickly walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I missed you today, dear. The house just isn't the same without you." Her hands rested on his hips as she smiled at him warmly. "I haven't finished dinner," she softly admitted, "but I'll be done soon, I promise."

"There is no need to rush, darling," Roderich told her. He felt his pulse running in his veins as her hands gripped his hips. It was almost arousing to him. "Elizaveta, I have a question…"

"What is that?" she asked, eyeing him curiously. She was hesitant on her response, seeing an almost confused expression on his face. It made her wonder what that meant.

"Would you mind accompanying me to our bedroom for awhile?" he asked. "I was wondering if you would mind if I made love to you."

Her eyes lit up. "You mean it?" she excitedly asked. "You really want to?" She grabbed him by his hands, nearly bursting with joy. "It would mean the world to me to have you make love to me, Roderich! It would be a pleasure!"

Roderich smiled. "Then shall we?" He led her to the bedroom and closed the door. "Elizaveta, you have nothing in the oven or on the stove, do you?"

"Nothing at all," she softly said as she slowly began to undress. "I'm ready for this." She unbuttoned the buttons on the back of her dress and let it fall to the floor as she stood there in the brassiere, panties, and stockings. "I've been ready, Roderich." She reached for the buttons of his shirt and undid them one-by-one. "Let's do this. I want a baby, darling."

"I've been thinking about it, and so do I," he answered. "I want us to have children, beautiful children. And they will be wonderful." He kissed her softly, slowly, tenderly. His hands undid the clasps on the back of her bra. "Let me make love to you, my darling. Let's make beautiful children together, Mrs. Edelstein."

"Let's do it, Mr. Edelstein," she agreed, sliding her bra off and kissing him. "Let's make the most beautiful children this world will ever know."

.

Elizaveta smiled as she finished making dinner. Everything seemed perfect. She was in her nightgown because she had no more plans of going anywhere else that night. They had plans to stay in for the rest of the evening, to possibly even pick up where they left off after dinner. Neither had any idea where the evening would lead to later on.

She turned on the radio, feeling in high spirits. A familiar tune began to play.

"She looked at my hand and told me my lover was always true,

And yet in my heart I knew, dear, somebody else was kissing you.

But I'll go there again because I want to believe The Gypsy,

That my lover is true and will come back to me someday."

Elizaveta gasped. It was that song again! She quickly turned off the radio, flustered, and slammed her hands down on the countertop. No! Not again! She couldn't let that song get the best of her again. That wasn't fair! Why was that song an instant guilt trip to her?

Because it was true…

.

The next morning, Gilbert woke to pounding on his door. He knew it was Elizaveta once more and brought her in the same as he would any other morning, quickly and without her being detected. His instincts were already telling him that he wasn't getting anything from her that morning by the way she squirmed to break free from him.

"What did you come here to tell me?" he sighed out, staring at her, annoyed.

"Roderich and I made love three times last night! Once before dinner, once after, and once when we both woke up in the middle of the night!" she gleefully told him. "I don't know what it is, but I'm so happy right now! All my needs are being fulfilled! I'm here to play cards with you!"

"You realize I wasn't being serious, right?" Gilbert stated. "I don't think I can just sit down and play cards with you after all the stuff we've done with and to each other in every room of this house around this time for the past two years." He sighed. "Look, it's hard for me to even deny you entry to my house after all we've done together, but I almost feel like I should."

"Why are you doing this?" Elizaveta asked. "You know, people can still be friends even if they're not having sex all the time."

"Normal people can, yes," Gilbert said. "Not people like us, Liz. People with a history like us can't be friends after the things we've done."

"Why can't we?" she stubbornly asked. "You're the one who's saying those things, but I think we can do it. It's you who doesn't think we can, Gil!"

"We just can't!" Gilbert snapped at her. "Now just leave before I get angry!"

She backed away. "I'll leave," she firmly stated. "But if I leave, I'm never coming back."

Gilbert glared over at her. "You wouldn't dare."

Elizaveta narrowed her eyes at him, holding his gaze evenly. "Try me, Beilschmidt. I'll do it," she threatened.

He sulked. "Then leave. See if I care."

"One of these days, you will," she warned, walking out the door. "Because you'll be all alone with only yourself to blame."

Gilbert slammed the door after her and leaned heavily against the wall after locking it. "She acts as if I don't know that," he softly told himself. "But I've known it all along."

.

Roderich caught Elizaveta by the waist when she stormed into the house. "Slow down there, what's going on?" he asked. "What's been going on during your walks? Have you been running into people who have been upsetting you lately?"

Elizaveta looked at him. "What? I don't know what you're talking about," she said, frowning.

"You've just been upset these past three mornings after your walk is all," Roderich said. "Has something been going on, Eliza?"

"Yes," she finally said after a moment. "Gilbert has been upsetting me. If you could tell him I wish not to speak to him for awhile the next time you see him, that would be wonderful," she stiffly told him.

"I guess I could do that," Roderich said, confused. "I was just about to head over there. He said to head over when you got home today. He wanted to talk to me about something."

"Then I shouldn't keep you," Elizaveta said, looking at the floor. "Please return to me at a decent time."

After Roderich left, one line from that song echoed in Elizaveta's head.

"And yet in my heart I knew, dear, somebody else was kissing you."

She shook her head. There was no way Gilbert would tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

Roderich sat on Gilbert's couch and gazed at him longingly. "What's all this about, Gilbert?" he asked. "What are you wanting me so desperately for?" He gulped, seeing the lustful look in Gilbert's eyes. He knew what Gilbert wanted, knowing that was what he truly wanted as well. "If it's sex, I'll gladly give it to you. You know that."

Gilbert caught Roderich by the mouth, wrapping his arms around his waist and roughly pulling him over onto his lap. He was so sexually frustrated by Elizaveta that morning that he wanted nothing more than to have sex with Roderich all afternoon, almost like payback. He wanted to get Elizaveta back for denying him sex by having sex with her husband all afternoon. He wanted revenge, so badly.

Even Roderich was surprised by Gilbert's aggression, but it surprisingly turned him on in a way that it never had before. He was more than ready to do this with Gilbert for as long as Gilbert wanted, eagerly kissing the Prussian man back, twisting his fingers into that silky, white hair of his. He knew that one of Gilbert's turn-ons was having his hair played with.

The Prussian man groaned in pleasure, feeling Roderich's fingers in his hair. He pulled away for a moment, his cheeks flushed. "Let's take this to the bedroom, Roddy," he said, smiling at him. "There's more room for us to mess around in there."

Roderich nodded. "That sounds promising," he said, sliding his glasses to the top of his head. He grinned at Gilbert and kissed him once more before joining him in walking to the bedroom. He was so aroused that he could barely see straight, let alone think straight. His clothes came off immediately once he was in the bedroom. "Let's do this, Gil."

Gilbert was already one step ahead of him on the bed. "Come on over here, Roddy." He beckoned him over with his index finger and smiled. "Let me show you a good time."

"With pleasure," Roderich said, walking over to him, smiling. "I'm ready when you are."

The smirk on Gilbert's face was fierce, yet his hands were gentle as he positioned Roderich the way he wanted him. "Be prepared for the fucking of your life," he lustfully told him.

.

Roderich went home a little sore, but quite fulfilled. He was smiling when he walked in the door, having not felt this great in awhile. "Good evening, my darling," he greeted Elizaveta, seeing her in the living room.

She smiled up at him. "Good evening, dear," she said back to him. Her smile was pure and lovely. "How was your time at Gilbert's? What did you do?"

Roderich placed a hand on his lower back. "It went well, but I believe I might have hurt my back. We were moving some heavy furniture in his garage."

Elizaveta frowned. "You poor dear," she softly said. "You might want to go to bed early tonight and rest up then." She stood up and smiled. "Darling, you should be more careful, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Roderich said with a smile. "But he looked like he really needed help, and how could I deny help to a friend in need?"

"You are such a saint," Elizaveta fondly said, green eyes sparkling with joy. She kissed his cheek. "I am so lucky to have married you, my darling!" Her eyes lit up. "How about you go and get ready for bed, and I'll make you some tea and bring it to you?"

Roderich nodded. "That sounds lovely, Eliza," he said, smiling. "You truly are the most wonderful wife a man could ask for." He kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

"Oh, I love you too," she breathed out happily. She then went to the kitchen. "Go on now, get ready for bed."

He didn't have to be told twice. Roderich went to their bedroom and changed into his pajamas. His gaze then went to their separate beds and he sighed. He was going to have to do something about that. There was no way he wanted to sleep without Elizaveta much longer. He wanted to start sleeping by her side at night, but he didn't know how to go about asking her if that was an okay thing to start doing. After all, they had never really shared a bed since they got married. What if she wanted her own space?

Elizaveta walked in with the tea. "Roderich, dear, why are you staring at my bed like that?"

"I think this room only needs one bed," he softly said, looking to her. "What do you think?"

She nearly dropped the tea from shock. Her hands quickly placed it on a table near the door. "I think that's a wonderful idea," she told him, grinning widely. "Honestly, that's one of the greatest ideas I've ever heard! Let's make that happen soon, okay?"

"Of course, my dear," Roderich said, smiling. "I'll make it happen as soon as possible. I'll just have to get Gilbert over to help me once my back is feeling better. I will also have to purchase a bigger bed."

Elizaveta nodded. "Take your time, darling. Give your back time to heal." She smiled up at him. "I'm so glad that you think we should do that. You're wonderful, Roderich. I really mean it." Her lips grazed his cheek. "Why don't you get into bed, and I'll give you your tea?"

Roderich nodded and laid down, pulling the covers over himself. He smiled at Elizaveta when she brought him the tea. "You are such an angel, Elizaveta. Where would I be without you?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to kiss her softly. "You're so wonderful. I love you."

"I love you too, Roderich," she told him, smiling. She sat on the edge of the bed. "So what did Gilbert want to talk about?"

"Hmm?" Roderich asked, looking at her over the cup as he sipped his tea. He swallowed as he remembered his excuse. "Oh, right. He just wanted to talk about manly things. I'm sure it would bore you if I discussed them with you."

Elizaveta felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. So he hadn't wanted to talk about her. What a relief! She smiled at him. "I'm sure you would," she said, winking at him. She placed a hand on his cheek. "How did I get so lucky as to marry a wonderful man like you?"

Roderich smiled. "I wonder the same thing about you, my love," he said. He took another sip and swallowed. "This tea is brewed to perfection. Once again, you have outdone yourself, Elizaveta. I am so impressed. I have married the most perfect woman in existence."

She blushed, smiling. "You're such a wonderful man. I love you, Roderich." Her giggle reminded Roderich of tinkling wind chimes on a breezy day. "I think you're a perfect man. And Roderich, one day, when we have our own little family, I hope our children are perfect, just like you."

He smiled. "Only if they're like you as well, my love."

.

Roderich woke the next morning to find Elizaveta still fast asleep. It was odd for him, considering she was always awake before him. He slowly got up, all of his sore feelings gone. His hands fumbled for his glasses before he glanced at the clock. It was much later than it usually was when he got up, which concerned him even more. He went over to his bed and moved her hair from her face.

"Elizaveta?" he softly asked her. "Eliza? Are you awake, dear?"

She stirred in her sleep before blinking her eyes open and smiling at him. "Roderich," she said, smiling warmly at him. "Good morning, my love." Her arms stretched out to her sides as she yawned. "You're up before me. That's new. What time is it?"

"It's eight," he answered. "Are you feeling all right?"

She nodded. "I guess I must be more tired than I thought I was," she answered, a sleepy look in her eyes. "I'm still tired, if I'm honest." Elizaveta struggled to keep her eyes open. "Darling, would you mind making breakfast while I wake up?"

Roderich smiled at him. "You know I wouldn't mind at all." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You just take your time waking up, and I'll see you in the dining room when you're awake."

Elizaveta laid back and thought after he left the room. She couldn't figure out why she was so tired. Her head was throbbing as she laid back against the pillow. She pressed her fingers to her temples and rubbed them, hoping to get the pain to subside. Knowing that she was rarely sick, this worried her, wondering who she could have gotten sick from. Groaning aloud, she rolled to her side, feeling some pain in her back. This was torture! She was also feeling some cramping in her lower stomach, though she was sure that was just some menstrual stuff. It had to be.

Her eyes suddenly widened. She was overdue for that by about a week! Elizaveta sat up in bed, suddenly clutching at her breasts, which were unbelievably tender for some reason. It was all clicking together in her mind. There was no mistaking it. She was most definitely pregnant. Then a sinking feeling hit her gut.

Elizaveta had no idea who the father was.

.

Roderich brought two plates to the table to join the glasses of milk and the sets of silverware as Elizaveta wandered into the room. "Good morning, angel," he said to her, smiling.

Elizaveta smiled at him. "Good morning," she greeted, trying to act as normal as she could, as if she didn't know what was going on inside of her body. She sat in her seat and scooted in before he could help her. "Breakfast looks delicious," she complimented, even though she had no appetite at all.

"Thank you, Eliza," he said. "I made sure to make your favorite." Roderich looked at her. "Are you sure you're feeling well?" he asked. "You're not looking too well, darling."

"I'm feeling a little under the weather," Elizaveta honestly said, frowning. "I just wish I knew what was wrong with me." She sighed. "Oh well. Not like I can help it if I don't know what's wrong," she lied, picking up her silverware. She looked down at the eggs and toast on her plate. There were a couple slices of ham as well. "Roderich, you're too kind," she said, smiling at her breakfast. "You're just the sweetest."

"I figured my queen deserved the greatest of breakfasts," Roderich said, smiling at her. He took a sip of his milk before he began cutting up his ham and eggs. "After all, you're looking a bit pale and thin, my darling."

"I am?" Elizaveta asked.

"Indeed," Roderich answered. "Hence why I asked if you were feeling well."

She nodded and took a bite of her breakfast, hoping she would be able to swallow. Luckily, she was able to, but she didn't know how many more bites she would be able to do that with. Her stomach was beginning to betray her as she felt nauseous. Elizaveta began to feel overwhelmed.

"Eliza, what's wrong?" Roderich asked her, giving her a concerned look from his seat. "Are you okay? Something seems a little off."

"I'm pregnant," she suddenly said, locking eyes with him from across the table.

His violet eyes widened. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I'm certain of it. I am experiencing all signs of it that I remember my mother telling me about when I was younger." Elizaveta's eyes filled with tears of joy. "We're going to have a baby, Roderich."

Roderich was at her side within moments. He knelt next to her and grabbed her hands, kissing the backs of them all over. "I am so happy right now!" he excitedly said. "We're going to have a baby, Eliza!"

"We're having a baby!" she excitedly said back, tears spilling down her cheeks. She hugged him close and ran her fingers through his hair. "We're going to be parents, Roderich! I'm going to be a mother, and you'll be a father! It's my dream come true!"

"I'm glad," he told her, smiling. "You'll be a wonderful mother, Elizaveta."

"And you will be a fantastic father," she told him. Her lips found his as she kissed him lovingly. "Roderich Edelstein, you have made me the happiest woman on this earth."

"Well I'm glad, Elizaveta," he said. "Let's hope our child will be the happiest child on this earth as well."

"I know it will be," Elizaveta said. "It will have you for a father. And you are the most wonderful man on the planet."

Roderich laughed joyfully. "I can't wait to tell Gilbert! He's going to be so excited!"

Elizaveta's heart sank into her stomach. "Of course he will be, dear," she said, smiling, even though she felt like cringing. "Why don't you go tell him now, and I'll clean up here?"

He stood and bent down to kiss her. "I love you, Elizaveta. I'll be home later, okay?" With that, he was gone.

Finding at least some peace, she quickly got to work on tidying up the dining room and kitchen, wondering how Gilbert was going to react to the news. If anything, she was at least hoping that the baby was not his.

.

Gilbert had been a mess that morning. It was his first morning in the longest time without Elizaveta banging on his door at the crack of dawn. He almost didn't even know what to do with himself. And when he heard a knock at his door, he was surprised to find her husband standing there. "Hey, Roddy, what's up?" he asked, inviting him in.

"You'll never guess what happened this morning!" Roderich cheerfully said, walking in. He beamed at Gilbert, practically glowing. "This morning, Elizaveta discovered that she was pregnant! Isn't that wonderful?"

Gilbert tripped on the carpeting in his hallway as he walked behind Roderich. "That's great to hear," he agreed, sporting a false smile. He almost wanted to ask whose it was, but he knew that Roderich wouldn't understand, not knowing that Gilbert was sleeping with both of them. The Prussian man cursed himself internally, almost wishing that he had never slept with Elizaveta in the first place. Now everything was just confusing and weird for him.

"Isn't it?" Roderich happily asked. "I haven't felt this great in years! Not since me and Eliza got married!" He beamed at Gilbert.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gilbert asked him. "And I don't want you to get offended by it either when I ask it, okay?"

"What is it?" Roderich asked, stopping in his tracks.

"If you're so in love with Elizaveta, then why do you sleep with me?" he asked him. "If you claim to be so in love with her, then why do you come here to have sex with me nearly every day? Is she just not good enough for you or something?"

Roderich's eyes widened. "I don't quite understand what you're saying, Gilbert. Of course she's good enough for me."

"Then why don't you only sleep with her and her alone?" Gilbert asked. "Because if I had a wife like Elizaveta, I would never want to have sex with anyone else. I can guarantee you that much. So why do you come here to have sex with me nearly every day?"

Roderich was silent for a moment while he processed the question. "Do you not enjoy it?"

"It's not that," he said. "It's just that I'm trying to figure out how your mind works. You have a beautiful wife at home that you can sleep with any time that you want, yet you come here to sleep with me instead every day. Why do you do that?"

"I don't really know," Roderich answered, thinking about it. "I guess I've been more afraid of who I am for awhile now. With you, I could be me. I am sexually attracted to men, Gilbert. Elizaveta can't sleep with me like you can. But you can't sleep with me like she can. Sleeping with a man is different from sleeping with a woman. They are two completely different things."

"I am aware of that, Roderich," Gilbert said. "I have slept with both men and women in my lifetime." He nodded. "It's just that you talk about how much you love Elizaveta, yet you betray her trust to come have sex with me every day. I just don't understand you."

"Betray?" Roderich asked him. "I don't understand what you mean by that."

"You don't?" Gilbert asked. "Let me spell it out for you. This is adultery, Roderich. What you are doing is cheating on your wife with me. Do you not feel any regret for that, Roddy?"

"I'm cheating on Eliza with you?" Roderich asked, eyes wide.

Gilbert then wished that he had kept quiet. "Yes," he quietly answered, realizing that he was going to lose Roderich as well. "You are."

"I didn't think of it that way," Roderich thought aloud. "So when I come here and have sex with you, I'm actually cheating on my beloved wife, whom I love with all of my heart, who is now carrying my child?"

"Yes," the Prussian answered.

"Then I don't think I can do that to her anymore," Roderich softly said. "I hope you can understand, Gil." He frowned at Gilbert, realizing how hard it was going to be for him, for both of them. "This is going to be very hard, but it's what needs to be done. It has to be done for me, my wife, and our child. Gilbert, I'm sorry, but I can't continue to see you like this."

Gilbert nodded. "I know," he quietly said. "It's okay. I should've seen this coming someday."

"You were a great partner while it lasted," Roderich said, trying to comfort him.

"Please, just go," Gilbert said, trying not to lose his bearings in front of Roderich. "Just go."

Roderich nodded to him. "I'll see you around then." He quickly left the house, leaving Gilbert all alone.

Gilbert cursed himself internally. Why did he have to end up being a good guy like that? Why did he have to point out to Roderich what he was really doing to Elizaveta? Why did he have to do that to himself? Why? Because he was still a good person. That was why. And he couldn't let himself be part of a relationship like that if there was a child involved. There was no way he would allow that if they were still lying to each other. It would be different if they both knew, but there was no way that would ever happen.

.

Elizaveta looked up when Roderich walked in the door. "Roderich, dear, are you okay?" she asked him. She examined the devastated look on his face.

"We had a fight," Roderich said. "That's all. We're not exactly friends anymore, but that's fine."

"Oh," Elizaveta softly said, frowning. "I'm sorry to hear that, Roderich. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Roderich said. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and take a bath now." He looked around the kitchen. "By the way, you did a fantastic job with cleaning." His lips pressed against her cheek. "Please don't worry about me, darling. I'll be just fine." He hurried off to the bathroom before the tears could fall and disguised his sobs with running water. He hadn't been this broken hearted in so long that he had forgotten how much it truly hurt. He hoped that there was a cure for it, or that maybe one day it would stop hurting so badly.


	5. Chapter 5

That night as he got ready for bed, Roderich felt numb. He didn't want to feel anything anymore. He didn't want to feel that aching in his chest from leaving Gilbert like that. His heart was so numb that he couldn't even feel the joy of becoming a father. It was just so terrible. He wanted all of the terrible feelings to just go away, but he knew there was no way to make that happen.

He thought some music might help, so he turned on the radio. The song that was playing was in English, but he understood the lyrics clearly.

"In a quaint caravan, there's a lady they call 'The Gypsy',

She can look at the future and drive away all your fears.

Everything will come right if you only believe The Gypsy.

She could tell at a glance that my heart was so full of tears.

She looked at my hand and told me my lover was always true,

And yet in my heart I knew, dear, somebody else was kissing you.

But I'll go there again, because I want to believe The Gypsy

That my love is true and will come back to me someday."

Roderich quickly shut off the radio, shaking. He felt as if the song were talking about him. It made him so nervous that Elizaveta had heard it. What if she had and was now behind him, seeing his reaction to it?

He quickly turned and saw Elizaveta behind him with tears in her eyes. "Eliza?" he softly asked. "Darling, why are you crying?"

"Why are you trembling?" she softly asked him. "It was the song, wasn't it? Do you relate to the song?" She held onto her skirt, bunching it in her hands. "Roderich, why are you trembling…? Did I do something?"

Roderich shook his head. "It's nothing, dear. N-Nothing at all."

Elizaveta cocked her head to the side, still clutching her bunched-up skirt. "Are you sure, Roderich?" she asked, voice shaking. "You can always t-talk to me about anything."

"What is scaring you, Elizaveta?" Roderich asked. He sat on the bed, trying to stop his legs from feeling like jelly. He felt awful, as if that song had called him out. But what he couldn't figure out was why his wife was so deeply affected by the song as well.

"I'm not scared," she softly told him, walking over to the bed. She sat next to him. "Roderich, I'm terrified of how you would react if you knew the things I knew."

"Things like what?" Roderich asked.

"That song…." she sighed. "It makes me think of things I've done."

"You too?" Roderich asked. "I thought it was only me."

"Roderich, I have to be honest," she said, taking a deep breath. "I was sleeping with someone else for awhile."

He felt a stabbing pang of jealousy and betrayal in his heart, but then he remembered what Gilbert had said to him earlier that day. Roderich realized that he had no right to be upset because he did the same thing to her.

Roderich was quiet for awhile before softly saying. "It's okay. Because I was as well."

Elizaveta's eyes widened in hurt and confusion. But she realized she had no right to judge. "I-I see…" she whispered. "Who was she?"

Roderich gulped. "How about this? We'll say the name of who we slept with together on the count of three?" He saw Elizaveta softly nod. "Okay. One, two, three…"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," they both said at once. Their eyes widened as they looked at each other, horrified.

"You slept with Gilbert?!" Elizaveta cried out, eyes looking as if they were going to pop out of her head. "Roderich, I can't believe you! That's unlike anything I have ever heard!"

Roderich's face turned completely red. "I'm sorry, Elizaveta…." He frowned. "But I ended things with Gilbert. I'll never do it again. I realized you were the most important person to me."

Elizaveta, touched, smiled at him. "I ended things with him as well." She locked eyes with him as he looked up at her. "I love you, Roderich. It's you that I've always loved. I just wished you would've slept with me more. I was feeling stupid and unfulfilled. I hope that one day you can forgive me." She kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her. "I love you, Elizaveta. I won't let a mistake that we both made destroy our marriage. We're much stronger than that."

Elizaveta looked at him, love filling her olive green eyes. "I love you, Roderich," she softly said before kissing him. "And from now on, you will be the only one I sleep with."

Roderich felt a little better having it all out there, but then he realized something. "The baby," he softly said. "Whose is it?"

She bit her lip, looking down at the floor. "I don't know," she answered in a very small voice. Tears filled her eyes and spilled out. "I'm so sorry! Roderich, I didn't mean it! And now I've royally messed everything up!" She began to tremble, feeling sick to her stomach. Elizaveta clutched her stomach and hung her head between her knees. "I'm a terrible wife! I'm the lover the song was talking about!"

"Aren't I just as bad?" Roderich asked. "I am the husband, who was sleeping with the same man as you…"

"Why were you sleeping with a man?" Elizaveta asked, lifting her head to look at him. "Was I just not good enough for you? Were you not pleased with me? Do you not really love me?"

"None of that is true," Roderich stated. "I had my own desires as well. Just like you did. But I won't sleep with him ever again. I ended things with him as well." He took a deep breath. "I love you as well. And whether the child is mine or not, I will raise the child as mine."

Elizaveta was at a loss for words. All she could do was fall into Roderich's arms and weep.

.

Roderich woke up in the morning in his bed, limbs tangled with Elizaveta's as she slept soundly next to him. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead as gently as he could, his lips fluttering lightly over her pale skin.

Elizaveta's eyes opened slightly. "Roderich?" she softly asked. "Darling, can we start sleeping in the same bed? I sleep better when I'm with you. You're the light in my soul, and I want you to be at my side through this whole pregnancy."

"Of course, my darling," Roderich told her. "I'll push the beds together today so we'll have an extra large bed tonight."

"That would be wonderful," she said, eyes lighting up. "And I was wondering if we could have more sex together, if that's all right with you. I'm sure it wouldn't harm the baby at all."

"Are you certain on that?" Roderich asked her, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Because if you're sure, then we can."

"I'm sure," Elizaveta said. "And I will make sure with my doctor when I see her." She giggled and wrapped an arm around Roderich's middle. "What do you say we start a little early?" she lustfully whispered into his ear, nipping at it gently.

Roderich blushed deeply, but nodded. "We could," he said, struggling to keep his voice even. "If that is what you really want."

"It is," Elizaveta said, grinning. She lifted her skirt slightly, draping a leg over Roderich. "And I want it now, darling."

"N-Now?" Roderich asked, feeling himself becoming aroused from even the thought of it. He had never been aroused by Elizaveta like this before, but he loved it for sure. "Oh, we can do it now," he seductively assured, winking at her.

That wink sent Elizaveta over the edge, causing her to kick off her panties and smile at Roderich. "We must do it, Roderich! I want you to do me right now!"

Roderich, overcome by lust, rolled over on top of her, undoing his pants. "Your wish is my command, my darling. It will be the best you've ever had." He kissed down her neck, listening to her sweet moans like music to his ears, wondering how he had never been attracted to them before. "Louder," he encouraged. "I need more."

Elizaveta was completely aroused by that point. "Roderich!" she moaned out. "I want you! Please take me! Have your way with me, darling! Please!"

Roderich couldn't say no to that as he thrust inside of her with his length. He smiled in triumph as he heard her cry out in pure ecstasy. Though his head was spinning as well as he was overcome with the euphoria that could only be felt by sleeping with someone you loved. He had never felt more fulfilled in his life.

Elizaveta honestly could say that she enjoyed sleeping with Roderich more than Gilbert because she never loved Gilbert. But what she was honestly terrified about was if this baby was Gilbert's and not Roderich's…

.

Early August, 1945, Small Austrian Town

Elizaveta, after looking into her son's eyes, quickly rocked him so he'd close his eyes and fall back asleep. "It's okay, Leopold," she softly told him. "We don't have to tell anyone right now. Everything is going to be okay." She smiled down at the baby in her arms. "Mama has you, Leo. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Mama is going to keep you safe." She kissed his forehead. "You are my darling baby boy, and I will protect you from them for now."

"I want to see him!" Gilbert demanded, walking in.

Elizaveta cast him a furious glare. "You leave this room now!" she snarled at him. "I want you out of here!"

"But-" Gilbert began.

Roderich shoved him out the door and shut it. "Better, dear?" he asked her.

Elizaveta nodded and shut her eyes. "I don't want either of you to know yet," she softly said. "You two would just overwhelm and scare him."

"Are you sure it won't just overwhelm and scare you, my darling?" Roderich calmly asked her. "I don't care whose he is, he's my son, and I will raise him as such."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I will tell you when I am ready."

.

Early December, 1944, Small Austrian Town

Gilbert sat in his house alone. It had been so long since he had heard from either Roderich or Elizaveta. He was considering returning to England for awhile. He felt as if he were more welcome there than in his own home, where the ghosts of what he used to do with them haunted every room.

Sometimes at night, Gilbert would go on a walk to clear his head, but he wouldn't dare walk past their house. He wouldn't let himself. Not after letting them both go free to sleep with each other. His heart felt heavy in his chest, knowing that he was all alone at that point. Everything seemed useless, and nothing had a point to it.

He no longer found joy in the small things he used to do for fun. There was no more joy in listening to Gilbird sing. There was no fun in anything. Gilbert found himself struggling on focusing on any kind of task that anyone could possibly name.

And he blamed them. But if they were really the ones to blame, why was Gilbert starting to hate himself as well?

.

There was a knock on Gilbert's door late one afternoon. Gilbert had been drinking since morning, but he still stumbled to the door to answer it. Ever since he lost Roderich and Elizaveta and sexual partners, he had felt like he had lost everything. What was the point in anything other than drinking?

He opened the door and found both of them together at his door. His jaw dropped. If he had been holding a bottle of alcohol, he would've dropped it right then and there. "Roderich? Elizaveta? What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to you about something," Elizaveta answered. She stared at Gilbert. "Gilbert, are you drunk?" Her eyes noticed the stubble on his chin. "Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Why should I?" he barked at her, causing her to cower behind Roderich. "What? Not so high and mighty now, are you?"

"Who are you?" Elizaveta asked him. "This isn't the Gilbert that I know!"

"The Gilbert you know is dead and gone!" Gilbert yelled at them. "He's dead and gone, along with any sense of pride I have left!"

"Darling, let's sober him up," Roderich sighed as he stepped into the house. "He needs it."

Elizaveta nodded and followed Roderich in, putting a hand on her lower stomach. "Just make sure he'll be okay, my love." She held onto Roderich's hand with her free hand. "I need to know that Gilbert will be okay."

"Nothing is ever guaranteed, Elizaveta," Roderich sighed.

"You have to help him, Roderich!" Elizaveta pleaded. "He's delusional!"

"He's always been delusional!" Roderich exclaimed.

"Am not," Gilbert slurred at him, breath reeking of beer.

Roderich held his breath so he didn't have to breathe in the stench. "Come on, Gil. Have some self-respect."

"Why should I?" Gilbert demanded. "It's not like anyone even comes to see me anymore anyway."

"Well, you'll need to clean up your act in some way or another if you want to be around our child," Roderich told him. "We won't allow you to be around the baby if you're anything like this."

"And why would I give a flying fuck about being around your brat?" Gilbert demanded. "It's not like I have anything to do with it."

Elizaveta couldn't stand it anymore. "Because there's a chance that it could be yours!" she shouted at him, chest heaving with emotion.

Gilbert froze. He had definitely heard what she said, but now he was processing it. Elizaveta's baby might be his? And Roderich knew that?

.

"So how long have you two both known about your affairs with me?" a now-sobered up Gilbert asked Roderich and Elizaveta. He had obediently sobered himself after Elizaveta's outburst. There was something about the way she had shouted it, even in front of Roderich, that made him want to listen to what they had to say.

"It's been almost a month now," Elizaveta quietly said. "Why didn't you tell us?" She looked up at Gilbert. "It could've ruined our marriage, Gil."

"It's not my place to tell who I sleep with," Gilbert stated. "If you're not telling each other those things, isn't that shame on the two of you?"

Roderich sighed. "You do have a point, Gilbert."

"I always have a point whenever people care to listen," Gilbert huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He was clearly offended. His crimson gaze then fell upon Elizaveta. "So tell me, Liz, how far along are you?"

"Not even a whole month, Gil," she sighed. She rubbed her flat stomach with her hand. "But I know this baby will be so precious. It will be the highlight of my life."

"How long does it usually take to cook up a baby inside of you or however you do it?" Gilbert asked her.

Elizaveta giggled slightly. "That's so like you to word it that way. And it takes nine months," she laughed. "You're so ridiculous sometimes, Gilbert."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Like you haven't thought of something like that," he scoffed. "I'm sure you're just always good with words, Liz."

"Elizaveta is very literate," Roderich stated simply.

The Prussian man looked over at Elizaveta, smirking. "Oh, you are?" He laughed raucously. "Yeah, whatever you say, Roddy."

Elizaveta turned a deep shade of scarlet. "Roderich, he's right. I'm not always as literate as I seem to be," she softly said, embarrassed. She then elbowed Gilbert in the ribs. "Why did you have to go and say that?"

"Because it's the truth and your beloved needs to know all sides of you," Gilbert said. "If he doesn't know the silly side of you, then he's missing one of the best things about you." He smiled widely. "That's one of my favorite sides to you."

Roderich smiled. "Your silly side, Elizaveta?"

"Yes," she softly said. "I do have a silly side." She smiled to herself for a moment. "And it's wonderfully beautiful. I just didn't know how to let you know about it."

"Well I would love to see it," Roderich said. "If you would allow me to."

Gilbert smiled. "I guarantee you that you will love it. Elizaveta's fun and silly side is my favorite thing about her. She is so fun to even be around when she's like that."

Elizaveta was hiding her face by that point. "Stop it, Gil. You're making me blush."

Roderich smiled wider. "That's the Elizaveta I've always wanted to know," he softly said. "I've always desired to know this side of her, but I just didn't know how to make her come out like this."

And just like that, a new relationship between the three was formed. One that none of them ever thought could exist after what they had all been through.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizaveta woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than she had in a very long time. She smiled at Roderich, who was still sleeping next to her. Her fingers played gently with his hair in a loving way. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Good morning," she softly said to him.

Roderich blinked his violet eyes open. "Good morning, my darling," Roderich answered, smiling at her. "How did you sleep?"

"I can say I'm wonderfully refreshed," Elizaveta said, smiling. "I haven't woken up feeling this wonderful in so long, Roderich." She smiled at him and kissed his lips softly. "And I just wanted to tell you that I love you before I go and bathe."

"Are you sure you don't need someone to bathe with you?" Roderich asked her, a teasing smile on his lips.

Elizaveta's olive green eyes widened in surprise. "Are you suggesting bathing with me?" she flirtatiously asked. "Because I would love the company, darling."

"Then you shall have it," Roderich told her, sitting up. "Let's bathe together, my dearest."

Elizaveta giggled. "Then let's get to it, Roderich." She got up and grabbed his hands, pulling him from the bed. "Let's go take our bath." Her smile widened as she led him from the room and to the bathroom.

As she opened the door, she realized there was someone in the bathtub already. Someone with snowy-white hair. "Gilbert!" she gasped out, forgetting that he had stayed in their guest room.

"Oh," he replied, looking up at them. "Hello."

"Uh, hello," Roderich said, struggling to look away from the naked man in his bathtub.

"Don't act like you've never seen me naked, Roddy," Gilbert groaned, rolling his eyes. He pointed at Elizaveta. "You too, Liz. I don't see why you two are acting like blushing virgins about this."

Elizaveta's cheeks flared up a bright red. "Then move over and make room for us!" she commanded.

Roderich looked stunned for a moment until he saw Gilbert actually follow the order given him. "Are we really doing this?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Why not?" Elizaveta asked. "After knowing you two had sex, why does it matter if we bathe with him or not?" She began to undress.

Roderich shrugged, showing that she had a point. He followed suit and began undressing as well, feeling slightly awkward being naked in front of both of them at once. "So how are we doing this?" he asked them.

"Just get in the bathtub, Roderich," Elizaveta told him, rolling her eyes. She coaxed him over to the tub as she sat on the edge. "Gilbert has kindly made room for us, so why not?"

Roderich swallowed and got into the tub with Elizaveta, holding her hand the whole time. "This isn't half bad."

"Is that because I'm in here that you thought it would be bad?" Gilbert asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm just bathing. You're the ones who rudely walked in on me. Hell, you didn't even ask if you could join me. You just did."

Elizaveta groaned. "Suck it up, Gilbert. You will live." She splashed him playfully with a small handful of water. "Live a little."

"You're making me live," Gilbert groaned. "Remember?"

"I think you will be fine," Roderich stated, reaching for the soap, which was located behind Elizaveta. He smiled at his wife. "After all, you've slept with both of us, right?" He now realized why Elizaveta had invaded Gilbert's bath, to make the Prussian man uncomfortable.

"Yes, but not at the same time," Gilbert said, unable to look away from the married couple before them. The moment he was able to tear his eyes away from Elizaveta, they were instantly glued to Roderich, and vice versa. "This is like a whole new level of sexual."

"You're saying you don't enjoy both of us at once?" Elizaveta asked, cocking her head to the side.

Gilbert smirked at both of them. "Oh, that's not what I meant at all," he said, hands disappearing beneath the bath water as he leaned toward both of them. He watched their reactions as he began touching each of them beneath the water. His smirk turned into a wide grin as he realized they were both like putty in his hands. "See? I can even handle both of you at once."

"This isn't fair," Roderich said, squeezing his eyes shut as the pleasure coursed through his body.

"Oh, it isn't?" Gilbert asked. "You're the two who invaded my bath, remember?"

Elizaveta moaned out softly, wanting to move his hand, but she just couldn't. It felt too wonderful to her. She also took note that it must be okay since Roderich wasn't making any attempt to stop Gilbert's seduction on him either. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"You two are just too easy," Gilbert laughed.

.

Elizaveta approached Roderich in their bedroom later that morning. She smiled at him. "So how are you feeling after that bath?" she cautiously asked. "I notice you didn't make Gilbert stop."

"Well neither did you," Roderich told her. "We're weak, aren't we?"

"What do we see in him?" Elizaveta asked. "We thought we were doing just fine without him, and then overnight he makes his way back into our lives again. Soon enough we'll both be sleeping with him again, and probably even at the same time."

Roderich thought about what she was saying. He knew that what she was saying was most likely true, yet deep down, he had no reservations against it. "Would that be so bad?" he asked her.

Elizaveta stared at him for a moment as she thought about it as well. "Well, I guess not. I mean, if we don't like it, we could always get rid of him, right?"

He nodded. "That could always be an option."

"We're only doing this if you're sure," Elizaveta said. "And no more sleeping with him alone, deal?" She stuck out her hand to shake on it.

Roderich nodded and shook hands with her. "Deal."

"I never considered that two men I knew would ever sleep together, let alone my husband and Gilbert Beilschmidt," she sighed. "How is it even done?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Roderich answered. "And I doubt it looks too pretty."

"What do you mean?" Elizaveta asked.

Roderich simply shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Nothing, my darling." He began to walk from the room.

She followed him out. "No, tell me. I want to know now."

"It's too much for you right now," Roderich simply told her, walking to his piano and sitting down. "It's best that you don't know just yet. But it looks intensely painful, and it could be if not done properly."

Elizaveta's jaw dropped. "I'm so confused," she softly said. "But if you won't tell me, I'll just go and ask Gilbert about it."

This time Roderich openly laughed. "Yes, darling. Just go ask him about it."

She then rushed from the room to find Gilbert. And within the next few moments, Roderich heard a cry of alarm and disgust from her as he chuckled to himself, figuring that Gilbert had told her.

.

Gilbert approached Roderich later that evening. "Why did you have me explain to Elizaveta how we have sex?" he asked. "That was cruel of you, you know. You know how it works just as well as I do."

"Because you seem like the type of man who would have no problem explaining that sort of thing to a lady such as her," Roderich simply answered.

"A lady?" Gilbert asked. He burst into a fit of laughter. "I hate to break it to you, but Elizaveta is no lady! She is just as crass and crude as I am!" He smirked at Roderich's look of horror. "I'm telling you, she's pretty bad sometimes."

"You mean to tell me that she has a sense of humor like yours?" Roderich asked. "But that she keeps it from me?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Gilbert told him. "I bet you didn't know your 'darling' was like that, did you?"

"I didn't," Roderich said, blinking in surprise. "That is news to me."

"It looks like there is a lot you two must learn about each other," Gilbert said. "I guess it's a good thing that you're allowing me to re-enter your lives. Now I can teach you two to be real with each other now."

"Are you saying I was lying to her before?" Roderich asked.

"Roddy, you had been coming to me for sex for two years," Gilbert explained. "There's obviously something right there."

Roderich blushed. "I guess you're right," he softly agreed. "But I'm not saying anything until I'm ready."

"I could say it for you," Gilbert offered.

"Don't you dare," Roderich suddenly growled at him, losing his usual characteristic calm demeanor for a moment. "I would never forgive you, Gilbert. She would get the wrong idea if you told her…"

"The wrong idea?" Gilbert asked. "Then what exactly is the right idea?"

"Nothing," Roderich sighed. "Just leave it for me to tell her, okay?"

"Then you had better get to telling her sooner than later," Gilbert warned.

"Or what?" Roderich asked.

Gilbert shrugged. "Who can ever tell?" He smirked at Roderich. "She may just figure things out about you on her own. Which is worse, Roddy?"

Roderich thought for a moment. Gilbert telling her and her figuring things out on her own were the worst options there were. He would have to tell her himself, but the question was how. He had no idea what to do, but one thing was for was no way he could let Gilbert tell her first.

.

Gilbert approached Elizaveta not long after his conversation with Roderich. He smirked at her and began to play with her hair from behind. "Hey Liz, I have a question for you," he said.

She swatted at his hands. "What is it, Gilbert?" she asked impatiently. Elizaveta was trying to read, and he really wasn't making that task an easy one.

"What would you do if Roderich were to ever find out that you weren't the lady that you pretended to be for him?" Gilbert asked her.

Elizaveta snapped the book shut and placed it in her lap. "Is that a threat, Gilbert?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "It had better not be. I know where you live, and where you sleep." She leaned toward him. "What are you trying to get at?"

"I'm just asking what you would do if he were to ever find out," Gilbert stated.

"And just how would he find out?" Elizaveta asked, glaring at him. "Do you know something I don't know?"

Gilbert smirked. "I don't know a thing, Liz. It's just that aren't marriages supposed to be built on honesty?"

"And just what would you know about marriages or honesty, Gilbert?" Elizaveta demanded.

"Nothing," he admitted. "But I do know that you should never lie to your spouse the way you lie to Roderich."

"I don't lie to him," Elizaveta simply said. "I just improve the truth."

"Improvements, right," Gilbert sarcastically sighed. "If that's what you call them." He smirked at Elizaveta and just barely dodged the book that was thrown at him. "Now that wasn't ladylike at all, Elizaveta."

She was fuming by that point. "Leave me alone, Gilbert, " she warned. "I'm warning you. You had better leave me alone. Just go back to the guest room while you still can.."

"While I still can?" Gilbert questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Gilbert, I'm not fucking around," Elizaveta warned. "Leave my sight."

"Fine, fine," Gilbert sighed, standing up and putting his hands in the air. "I'm going." He picked up her book and handed it back to her. "Here's your book, by the way. You need to work more on your aim if you want to actually hit me."

She growled at him. "Go away, Gilbert," she snarled through clenched teeth.

"I'm going, woman!" Gilbert grumbled at her as he left the room.

Elizaveta settled back behind her book. She opened it but couldn't focus on anything inside of it, worried that Roderich would find out that she wasn't who she seemed to be.

.

Roderich got into bed next to Elizaveta that night, worried that Gilbert had spoken to her. He nervously glanced over at her, but she seemed just as normal as ever as she read by lantern-light. His chest let go of the breath that he had been holding in anticipation.

"Is something wrong, Roderich?" Elizaveta asked him, noticing the exhale. "You seem slightly off, if that's a way to put it…"

"Off?" Roderich asked. He always knew that she was good at picking things up, but he never figured she would be that good. "What would seem so off about me?"

"Let me guess, did Gilbert threaten you today?" she asked, setting her book in her lap.

Roderich's eyes widened behind his glasses. "What? How did you…?"

"How did I know?" Elizaveta asked. "It's because he threatened me as well." She sighed and marked her place in the book before closing it and setting it on her nightstand. "You don't have to tell me your secret until you're ready, but I think I should tell you mine." Elizaveta took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I'm not the woman you think I am, Roderich. I developed my sophisticated mannerisms out of love for you, but that is not truly who I am. In all honesty, I am more like Gilbert than I am like you…"

"Eliza…" Roderich softly said. He reached over and grabbed one of her trembling hands. "Do you think that will affect the way I feel about you?" He chuckled lightly. "I love you for you, Elizaveta, not your manners. I married you because I love you." He kissed her cheek as her eyes flicked open. "You are the best wife a man could ever have. I mean, why else would Gilbert want you so badly?"

She laughed bitterly. "I can see your point, my darling," she softly said. Elizaveta couldn't bring herself to smile, no matter how badly she knew she had to for Roderich. "But I love you too. And I'm tired of all of the lies in our marriage, Roderich. I want us to be in a marriage of truth. Once your secret is revealed, no more lies."

"I promise you that I will never lie again," Roderich told her. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me, and I never want to lose you."

Elizaveta snuggled up to him. "I love you, Roderich. And I'm sure that whatever your secret is, we can come through it together. That's how strong our love is."

"I believe that's how strong our love is as well," Roderich agreed. "And I will always love you, Elizaveta. Otherwise I wouldn't have married you."

She smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Let's go to bed, Roderich. It's getting late."

"We probably should," he agreed with a yawn. "We can save all of the confusion for tomorrow."

Elizaveta sleepily nodded. "Goodnight, my darling." She turned off her light and snuggled up to him. "Sleep well."

But no matter what, Roderich just couldn't sleep peacefully that night, knowing that his secret wasn't out yet. He knew he was going to have to tell her soon enough, but just when was he going to do it? When would be a good time to tell her? He figured it would have to be as soon as he could. He had to tell her before Gilbert did.

.

Roderich got up in the middle of the night and went to the guest room. He noticed the light was still on in there, so he rapped on the door a couple times. "Gilbert, are you awake?" he softly asked through the door.

Gilbert opened the door. "Roderich? I didn't expect you to be awake this time of night. What brings you to the guest room?"

"Elizaveta told me her secret," he simply said. "But I feel like I can't tell her mine at all." Roderich sighed and walked into the guest room. "What can I do?"

"You need to be honest," Gilbert told him. "If you don't, you'll never get anywhere. Tell her first thing tomorrow morning."

"I can't do it," Roderich simply said. "She'll hate me. She'll be confused. Gil, she won't understand. I love her so much, and I'm terrified of losing her."

"If you're that scared, then that's another reason to be honest," Gilbert encouraged. "I may not be an expert on marriage, but I know that no woman likes being lied to. Stop lying and tell her what was really going on."

"I can't do that, Gilbert," Roderich said, voice sounding pained. "I just can't do it. You don't understand. If I lose her, I lose everything."

"You won't lose her if you tell her," Gilbert argued.

Roderich glared at him. "And just how would you know?"

"Because I know Liz," Gilbert said. "That's how I know. She loves you, Roderich. You have no idea how much she loves you."

Roderich sighed. "I need to make sure she still loves me even after this."

"She will, Roderich. I can promise you that."

Roderich took a deep breath. "Then I will tell her tomorrow," he decided. "That's what I'll do. I'll tell Elizaveta tomorrow."

Gilbert was suddenly flailing his arms in mixed signals, but Roderich didn't take much notice as he continued on with his pep talk to himself.

"I will tell exactly why I was having sex with you and tell her exactly how much she truly means to me because the sun wouldn't rise without my darling Elizaveta," Roderich continued. "Honestly, I don't think I would ever be able to function properly without her. Elizaveta is my world, and if she can't see that, then…"

His rant was interrupted by two arms encircling him from behind. Elizaveta's lips suddenly met his in a firm kiss full of passion and love.

"Tell me more, Roderich," she simply said.

Roderich suddenly fell silent, wishing he hadn't said a single word.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizaveta regarded Roderich with curious eyes. "What is the reason you would sleep with him and not me?" she asked, holding his gaze evenly. "I don't understand, Roderich. Why not sleep with me if the sun wouldn't rise without me?" Her eyes suddenly held a hurt expression. "What makes Gilbert so much better than me? Is it something I did wrong? Please tell me why, Roderich. I promise my heart can handle the truth."

Roderich looked to Gilbert, who put his hands up in defense and said, "Hey, I tried to stop you, man. It's all you now. Use those words you learned from all those big books you read." Gilbert didn't even bother to hide his obvious amusement as he spoke. In fact, to Roderich, he seemed delighted about the situation.

"Why keep a secret like that from me?" Elizaveta asked. She frowned at Roderich. "If you can't tell me, then who can you tell?"

"Darling, it's late," Roderich stated. "Let's save this for tomorrow."

"No," she firmly stated. "I want to talk about it now, Roderich." Elizaveta's eyes filled with tears. "Roderich, don't you love me?"

"I do love you," Roderich told her. "Trust me when I say that. It's just that…" He had no idea what to say. Just that what? He preferred sex with men to sex with women? Elizaveta would not handle that well. He knew that much.

"Just that what?" Elizaveta asked. The longer the conversation went on, the more hurt she seemed to get. "Do you think I won't be able to handle the truth?"

"I think you could," Roderich stated.

"Then fucking tell me!" she shouted at her husband. "I want the truth, Roderich!" She found herself no longer able to control her feelings. Her anger had built up for too long. If there was one thing Elizaveta was tired of being of, it was that understanding and patient wife that she had tried so hard to keep the image of. "I'm tired of lies! We said we wouldn't lie to each other!"

Roderich blinked his eyes in surprise. He never knew his wife to shout like that. "Eliza, what has come over you?"

"This is the real me, Roderich!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "The Elizaveta you see right now is who I really am!" Her body shook with sobs as she scrubbed at her eyes with her hands. "Fuck you, Gilbert! Do you see what you've made me do?!"

"What did I do?" Gilbert asked. "I was just sitting in here before you two came crashing in here."

Elizaveta was growing more and more frustrated. "Tell me, Roderich! Tell me now! Do you still love me?!"

"Of course I do," Roderich stated, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that this was the real Elizaveta. "The swearing will take getting used to, but yes, Elizaveta. I still love you the same as I always have."

She looked over at Roderich. "You do?" she sheepishly asked before scrubbing her eyes a little more. "You really do?"

He nodded. "I really do." Roderich turned to face her and pulled her onto his lap. "Even if you're not always acting like a lady, you are still worthy of my love. After all, you're the one I chose to spend the rest of my life with."

"But you slept with Gilbert!" Elizaveta wailed.

"So did you," Roderich simply stated. "You might even be carrying his child and not mine. Are we here to blame like that?"

Elizaveta went silent. "I guess not," she finally whispered. "I just don't understand why I was never good enough…"

"It wasn't that you weren't good enough, Eliza," Roderich told her. "It's much more complicated than that." He bit his lip. "I enjoy sex with men more than sex with women, but none of that is your fault, Elizaveta. It's just how I am. Although, I've found you to be the best partner lately. I love you dearly. You are the only woman for me, but I just have a weird attraction to Gilbert as well."

Elizaveta sniffled. "You love him more than me…"

"Did you not hear what he just said?" Gilbert asked. "He loves you. Way more than me. I'm pretty sure what he feels toward me isn't even love. It's more lust than anything. Roddy doesn't love me like he loves you, Liz. Because he dropped me like a bad habit the moment he realized that he wasn't being faithful to you."

"He did?" Elizaveta asked.

Gilbert nodded. "He did the exact thing you did."

"You're the common denominator here," Roderich told Gilbert. "You're our bad habit. Yet, neither of us can drop you at all. In fact, we're wanting you in our child's life, considering that he or she may be your child as well."

"We want to keep you in our lives," Elizaveta softly said. "We love you, Gilbert."

Gilbert's face flushed a bright red. "You two are making me feel weird, talking like this."

"A good kind of weird?" Elizaveta asked, smiling. "You've really opened my eyes to many things since we first hooked up." She chuckled to herself. "Like how I'm honestly not charming at all."

Gilbert smirked. "You may not always be charming, but you're beautiful." He turned to Roderich. "And don't go getting mad at me for saying that, because gentlemen give compliments, right?"

"I wasn't going to be mad," Roderich slowly stated. True, Elizaveta was his wife to adore, but if Gilbert could make her feel better in any way, he would greatly appreciate it. "I think the same about her. She's wonderful."

"You still think that?" she softly asked, cupping Roderich's cheek in her hand. "You still think I'm beautiful, even if I'm not always a lady?" She had been so worried about him no longer loving her if he found out she was fake around him. Her heart felt like it was going to burst.

"Of course I do," Roderich answered, putting a hand over hers. "I'll always love you, Eliza."

Elizaveta smiled at her husband. "Let's go back to bed, Roderich. Tomorrow will be a new day."

"That's the best suggestion I've heard all night," Roderich said, standing up. He helped Elizaveta to her feet. "See you in the morning, Gilbert."

"Yeah, see you," Gilbert said, waving them off. He was tired and wanted to sleep, especially after all that had happened.

After lying in bed for awhile, Roderich heard Elizaveta's breathing become even as she fell asleep. He looked over at her and sighed to himself. How could he have upset her so much? He was almost certain she would leave him after hearing his reasoning for sleeping with Roderich, but she hadn't. She stayed by his side, but he couldn't figure out why.

"I love you, Roderich," Elizaveta mumbled in her sleep. "I always will."

Hearing that put Roderich's mind at ease. He kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Eliza. Always." He then rolled over to face her as he cuddled her and fell asleep himself.

.

Early January, 1945, Small Austrian Town

Elizaveta sat on the couch, reading a book with one hand on her lower stomach. There was a small bump beneath her hand, which made her smile constantly. She still couldn't believe that she was finally pregnant! It was like a dream come true for her. Her hand rubbed her stomach fondly as she softly read out loud to her unborn child, the excitement of becoming a mother being almost too much for her to handle at that moment.

Gilbert had moved into the guest room of their house just after Christmas, Elizaveta and Roderich wanting him around for the baby. He had disagreed at first, but when they told him Gilbird could come too, he changed his mind. He enjoyed being around Roderich and Elizaveta, but if he was perfectly honest with himself, he missed the sex. A lot.

Roderich walked up to Elizaveta. "How are you feeling today, my darling?"

Elizaveta smiled up at him. "I'm feeling well. I haven't gotten sick all day." She held out a hand to him. "Come sit with me, darling. I've missed you today."

He smiled and sat with her. "How do you think the baby is doing?" he asked.

"I would like to think it's doing well," Elizaveta answered. "I haven't been sick in two days." She smiled at Roderich. "I've been listening to you play piano all morning. Your work becomes more and more beautiful every time I hear it." Her eyes fluttered shut as she hummed happily to herself. "It's my favorite thing."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, darling," Roderich said. "I have a concert tonight, if you would like to go. I already invited Gilbert. You two can sit together."

"That sounds lovely," Elizaveta said, beaming. She intertwined her fingers with Roderich's. "I can't wait to hear you play in front of a large crowd! It's been years since that's happened last! I would be honored to see you play!"

Roderich blushed. He wasn't used to her complimenting him so highly like this. It made him feel important. "Well I would be honored to play to you. You will be the loveliest one there, and I will play specifically for you and the baby tonight." He kissed her cheek. "Let Gilbert be your chaperone tonight. You shouldn't go alone."

Elizaveta nodded. "I will." Her smile was almost too large for her face. "I am so excited to see you play, Roderich! The last time I saw you play live was when we were first married!" She squeezed his hands with excitement. "Tonight is a big night for you, isn't it?"

"And it will be the best if my lovely wife and roommate make it," he continued. "So please come."

"I will," she said, pulling him by his hands to bring him close enough for her to kiss. "I'm so proud to be your wife, Roderich. You are the most amazing man in the world."

"I'm glad that you think so," Roderich said with a small smile. "I love you, Elizaveta, and I'm proud to say that you're my wife." He kissed her lips softly, her lips moving on his like they usually did, but for some reason he felt an extra spark in her kiss. It was almost as if there was something more to it than what there really was.

Elizaveta put a hand in his hair and tanged it around her fingers as she kissed Roderich, smiling as their lips crashed over each other's. She was so overcome with love and lust that she could barely think straight. Her arms pulled him closer and closer with every kiss. She was desiring him more and more.

Roderich felt himself becoming aroused by her and blushed, pulling away. "Eliza, not in the study," he told her. "Let's return to the bedroom for this."

"So you're wanting to?" she asked, a triumphant smile playing on her lips. "That makes me even more excited." She winked at him and rose to her feet, still holding his hands. "Let us return to the bedroom then, Roderich."

Roderich gulped but followed her. He was nervous, not having slept with Elizaveta in almost a month. He hoped that he could live up to her standards still. His hands shook as he undressed himself and crawled into bed with her. He moved over to where she waited for him. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Don't talk," Elizaveta lustfully said to him, "just make love to me."

Roderich had no arguments with that as he followed through with her request, becoming mesmerized by the noises coming from her. He loved to know that he caused those noises. It made him feel as if he were doing something right as he moved his hips along with hers. Within two minutes, they had both reached their limit and laid together, panting.

"Elizaveta, you're wonderful," Roderich told her, kissing her face and neck. He wanted her to make more of those sweet and precious noises for him. They were like music to his ears.

She moaned softly at his kisses. "Roderich, your lips feel so good," she sighed, hands rushing over his body. "More. Please kiss me more."

He had no problems with that as they snuggled up together, kissing while naked in bed. Roderich was pleased with himself that he was able to pleasure his wife all the same as he used to be able to do. His confidence had been boosted by her moans of pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to make her that happy all the time.

If only he felt that he could…

.

Gilbert grabbed Elizaveta's hand at the concert. "Don't go off wandering by yourself," he said. "Roddy will kill me if he hears I let you venture out alone."

Elizaveta shot him a quizzical look. "I have to be on my best behavior tonight, Gil," she reminded. "I'm in public, and the wife of a performing concert pianist. I have to make a good impression for Roderich's sake." Her eyes looked around the magnificent concert hall that they walked into. "This place sure is huge."

"Yeah, it's almost eerie," Gilbert said, shuddering for a moment. "How is Roderich comfortable performing in a place like this in front of all of these posh people? It would drive me nuts. I don't understand how he's so comfortable in such high-class environments."

"I think it's because you've never met his family," Elizaveta commented. "They're all very 'posh' like this. His mother has been invited to many gallas and things of the sort. She didn't approve of me at first, thinking I was lower than Roderich." Even after all those years, she was still hurt by the Austrian woman's judgement. "That's why I try to be the most sophisticated woman that I can be in public, so I can live up to the Edelstein name."

"That sounds like too much pressure," Gilbert sighed. "I would tell them to go fuck themselves if I were you."

Elizaveta let out a short laugh. "I wish I could."

"The Elizaveta I was so well acquainted with a few months back wouldn't have taken that shit from anyone," he continued. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"Why do you say it like that?" she asked, sitting in her seat.

Gilbert sat next to her. "Because you would never change who you really are for anyone else. You must really love Roderich in order to be someone you're not around his family and associates."

"Love does things to you, Gilbert," Elizaveta simply said, a far-off gaze in her eyes. "I love Roderich more than I love myself. If he were to ever leave me, I don't know what I would do. He is what keeps me going on some days." She smiled to herself. "I would give anything to always be by his side."

"I wish I had someone as dedicated to love as you," Gilbert said. "It would probably make me less of an asshole to everyone."

Elizaveta giggled to herself. "You'll find it one day, Gil. I promise that you will. And when you do, it will knock you flat on your face." She flashed him a bright smile. "Once you fall in love, you're never the same again. I thought I should warn you of that."

"That's what I've heard," Gilbert said, smiling at her. He loved her smile. It was like the refreshing light of day after a dark, depressing night. "I hope to fall in love one day."

"You will," she assured. The lights then dimmed as the orchestra began to play. "It's starting!" she excitedly squealed.

Gilbert watched her the whole concert, hoping she wouldn't notice. He saw how her eyes were fixed on Roderich while he was onstage. It made him depressed. Why couldn't she be looking at him like that? Why couldn't anyone ever look at him like that? Was he really low enough to not deserve the love that other happy couples had?

His heart seemed sunken into his chest by the end of the concert. He had to excuse himself, promising Elizaveta that he would meet up with her and Roderich after a few. He just couldn't be in the same space as her any longer while she had that look of absolute love and admiration in her eyes, especially when it wasn't directed to him.

He stood outside the concert hall, smoking a cigarette as people began to file out. He hid behind a pillar so he wouldn't be seen. The last thing he needed as Austrian aristocrats judging him for his habits.

Gilbert couldn't stop his hands from shaking after smoking only one cigarette, so he lit up another. Why was it now that he was suddenly so jealous of what Roderich and Elizaveta had? Why hadn't he been jealous of it before? Was he in love with Elizaveta, or Roderich? Could he be in love with both of them?

"Stop it," he muttered to himself. He had to stop thinking like that. Neither of them would ever love him back anyway, they had each other. They didn't need him. But if he already knew that all along, why did it depress him so much? Why was he so upset over them being in love and him being alone?

Deep down, he hoped that was his baby inside of Elizaveta. That way, they could never kick him to the curb and leave him behind as they fell even more in love. But at the same time, he cursed himself for being so selfish.

He looked down at the nearly finished cigarette in his hand and sighed. Some habits were hard to quit.

.

"Gilbert!" Elizaveta exclaimed when he joined back up with them. "There you are!" She beamed at him. "What did you think of the concert? Wasn't Roderich amazing?"

Roderich blushed. "Now now, Eliza," he said, smiling. "The other musicians were just as wonderful, if not better."

The amount of humility Roderich was showing made Gilbert sick. No one was truly that humble when completing something that amazing, well at least no one else that Gilbert knew. He nodded. "You were marvelous," Gilbert commented. "I enjoyed it very much."

Roderich turned even more red for some reason. "Thank you, Gilbert. It means a lot to me."

Elizaveta linked arms with both of them. "What do you say we go home, boys?" she asked. "It's been a grand night, but it's getting late now. I'm starting to get tired."

"Why don't you go home with Gilbert?" Roderich suggested. "I still have quite a few more people to talk with here. I'll try to make it home before you go to bed, though."

She smiled at him. "Okay, darling." Her lips grazed his for a moment. "I'll see you at home." She turned to Gilbert. "Let's be on our way, Gil."

Gilbert felt something was a little off about the way Elizaveta said goodbye to her husband, but he wasn't going to say anything to anyone. If she wanted to talk about it, he knew she would talk on the way home. He just had to hail a car to take them.

.

Once in the car, Elizaveta became a sniffling mess. "What does he mean he needs to talk to more people?" she asked Gilbert. "It's not fair. He's my husband, not theirs." She wrung her hands in her lap. "I mean, I'm proud of him for accomplishing such a magnificent feat, but can't he just come home with me at the end of the night?"

"I don't know what it all means," Gilbert said. "I'm not from this kind of life, Liz."

"This was how it used to be," she softly said. "When I had first started meeting up with you. I felt his music was more important than me at that time. What if that happens again? We are expecting a child soon," she hissed at Gilbert. "What if he loses himself in his music again?" She bit her lip. "Say something, dammit!"

Gilbert, surprised at the outburst at the end, blinked at her a couple times. "I honestly don't know what to say," he said. "I'm not from this kind of lifestyle. I'm a simple person."

She sighed in distress. "It's not fair, Gilbert. That's what I'll tell you. I wish I could go back to being a simple person sometimes, but I can't leave Roderich behind like that when I love him so much."

"Maybe it's your pregnancy that's making you think this way," Gilbert suggested. "Things will be better in the morning."

"And what if it's not?" Elizaveta demanded. "What if his music does become more important than me and the baby? I don't want that again, Gilbert. I don't."

Gilbert leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You'll always have me," he said before thinking about it. "I'll always be here for you."

She stared over at him with wide eyes. "Gilbert," she softly said. "I'm married to Roderich."

"I'm just trying to cheer you up," he said. "Nothing more. Nothing less."

Elizaveta nodded to herself. "If you're sure about that…" But was she sure of it?


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert walked Elizaveta into the house, holding tightly to her arm to steady her. She had cried the whole way home, complaining about how Roderich wasn't with her. Gilbert was nearly at his wit's end. Was there any way to make her stop? He felt as if he were going insane!

"Liz, just stop it!" he finally said, clenching his jaw. "Stop complaining! You chose this life for yourself, so you have no one but yourself to blame!"

Elizaveta's eyes were wide. "What are you saying?" she whispered.

"You chose to marry Roderich," Gilbert said. "You knew how important music was to him, Liz. And you still married him. So whose fault is that?" He gestured to her. "So there's your answer, Elizaveta."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I didn't expect him to make me go home without him tonight," she softly said. "Gilbert, it's not fair. Why do I have to go home alone tonight? Why? I've done everything in my power to make him happy, and he can't even come home with me tonight? That's bullshit, Gilbert! It's fucking bullshit!" Elizaveta squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from flowing out. "What am I supposed to do?!" She grabbed him by his collar and shook him. "Please tell me, because I'm obviously not doing something right!"

"Elizaveta, calm down," Gilbert stated, prying her hands off of his collar. "You're doing just fine. It's nothing you did. Now please, don't get too upset. Think about the baby. You being to upset could hurt it. Do you want that?"

Elizaveta slowly shook her head. "No, I would never want that for it." Her hand went over her stomach and she frowned. "I want nothing to happen to my baby."

"Then you need to remain calm," Gilbert told her. "How about you take a bath or got to bed or something?" He offered her his hand. "Come on, Liz. Let's go and occupy your mind with better thoughts than the ones you're having."

"How am I going to do that?" Elizaveta asked. "My thoughts are pretty sour right now."

"You underestimate me, Liz," Gilbert stated. He winked at her. "Shame on you. Now take my hand, and we're going to go and distract you."

"What are we going to do?" Elizaveta asked, taking his hand. "I don't understand."

Gilbert led her to her bedroom. "First, let's get you into more comfortable clothing. I know that dress it hard to breathe in. Now, where is your nightgown?"

"Why should I tell you that?" Elizaveta asked.

"Don't make me search for it," Gilbert said, giving her an annoyed look. "Just tell me where it is." After a moment of silence, Gilbert walked over to her wardrobe. "I warned you, Liz."

"Don't go through my wardrobe, Gilbert!" Elizaveta protested. She stormed over to him. "I'll get it, I'll get it!" Elizaveta shoved him out of her way and got her nightgown out of the wardrobe. "Now, please unzip my dress and leave the room."

Gilbert tugged down the zipper of her dress and then walked out of the room, following her wishes. But as he stood in the hallway, he was tempted to go back in there. What was going on with him? He swore he was going to be done with her and Roderich romantically, but how could he fulfill that if he was having such a desire for Elizaveta at that moment. The conflicting feelings in his head kept going back and forth and confusing the hell out of him. Why did he have to desire both of them, and why so badly?

Elizaveta opened the door to her bedroom and jumped. "Gilbert!" she gasped out. "I didn't think you'd be right there!"

"Where did you think I'd be?" Gilbert asked, turning to look at her. His eyes took in her loosely-fitting nightgown. How he wanted to take it off of her, but he knew he couldn't. It was almost as if she were teasing him.

"I don't know," Elizaveta told him. "I just didn't think you'd be waiting right outside of my bedroom." She noticed the look in Gilbert's eyes. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" Gilbert asked. His eyes went up to her face. "I'm not looking at you in any way that I don't normally look."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You had better not be thinking naughty thoughts," she warned. "Roderich trusts you, Gil. Please don't break that trust."

"You have no idea how hard it is not to," Gilbert simply told her. "Elizaveta, you are a beautiful woman. Why can't Roderich see that?"

"He does," she argued. "It's just that he's always busy with his career. I understand that. Roderich needs a woman who understands that."

"You didn't understand it at first," Gilbert stated. "That's why you would come to me for the sex you weren't getting from him." He met her gaze evenly. "Or do you forget that?"

Elizaveta barred her teeth and glared at him. "Don't even bring that up. I'm trying to forget that part of me."

"Well I'm clinging to the memory of her," Gilbert responded. "Because she was the only woman who ever told me how much I meant to her, even if it was only for lustful desire! She was the only woman who ever held on to me! She was the only woman who didn't want to lose me! I cling to the memory of her because she was the woman I fell in love with, even though I knew I was supposed to ever let that happen!" He was breathing heavily. "That is why I remind you of her, so that you understand how much she meant to me!"

Elizaveta's eyes widened. She had no idea Gilbert had felt that way about her. "Gilbert…" she muttered. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we could ever go back to that."

"And that's why it hurts so badly," Gilbert told her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to return to the guest room. Have a nice night." He turned and walked down the hall to the guest room, closing the door after himself.

Once inside, Gilbert held his head in his hands. Why the fuck did he tell her that? He may have just ruined his chances of being in their lives for good. He prayed that she wouldn't tell Roderich. The fate of his future relationship with both of them depended on her. He hoped that she wouldn't throw him off the bridge for that.

.

A couple hours later, there was a soft knock on Gilbert's door. He was still awake, so he turned to the door and said, "Come in." His heart began racing, considering he didn't know who was on the other side.

Roderich opened the door, looking exhausted. "Can we talk?" he asked him. He looked exhausted yet energized at the same time.

"Talk about what?" Gilbert asked. He was almost certain that Elizaveta had told him. Why else would he be at his door at that hour?

"We need to talk about us," Roderich said, closing the door behind him. He sighed and leaned against it. "Eliza is asleep, so I thought that now would be a good time to talk as men." Roderich took a deep breath. "I miss what we used to have."

Gilbert's eyes widened at that. "Y-You miss it?"

"You just looked so amazing tonight in your suit," Roderich told him, looking down. "You looked so good that I couldn't help but notice you." He pulled at the collar of his button-up pajama top. "I know I told Elizaveta that we couldn't sleep with you, but we cut a deal before she fell asleep. If I could have you tonight, she can have you tomorrow." He took a deep breath. "I know we should have asked you first, but you were just so attractive tonight that I couldn't help myself."

"So what you're saying is…" Gilbert said, letting his voice trail off.

"I'm yours if you'll take me," Roderich confirmed with a nod.

"You're being uncharacteristically forward," Gilbert commented. "This isn't like you. What's the catch in all of this?"

Roderich walked over to him. "There's no catch at all." He walked over to Gilbert and pushed him back onto the bed. "Now take me, I'm yours."

.

Gilbert sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily. It was all a dream! He punched his pillow. Why was his mind doing this to him? He should've known it was a dream when Roderich said they would both sleep with him. He guessed he didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't even know if he could stay here with them any longer. He knew Roderich and Elizaveta wanted him to stay for the baby, but he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

He looked out the window. It was the middle of the night, and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. His mind kept playing tricks on him at night, but that dream had been the cruelest of them all. He didn't know what to do if this kept up.

He got up and began to pace around the room. Gilbert knew he couldn't stay there any longer if things were going to be that way. It was just too weird for him. As much as he wanted to be there for them, it was hard without receiving love. The only thing keeping him there was the possibility that the baby was his. But even knowing that much wasn't enough for him at that moment.

He went out into the house and sat on the couch, burying his face in his hands. It would be hours before Elizaveta and Roderich woke up if he didn't wake them himself. But at that moment, he didn't think he could wait for them to wake up on their own.

Gilbert made his way to their room and knocked quietly on the door. When they didn't answer, he knocked a little louder until he heard Elizaveta call, "What is it, Gilbert?"

"Can I come in?" he asked through the door. "It's important."

"I guess so," she said as he saw a light flick on on the other side of the door. "Come on in, Gil."

He opened the door to see Roderich and Elizaveta rubbing their eyes. He was definitely relieved to see that neither of them looked angry.

"Uh, hello," he greeted, closing the door after himself. "I need to talk to the two of you about something that I've been having nightmares about."

"Gilbert, it's almost as if you're our child," Elizaveta commented. She leaned forward a little and patted near the end of the bed. "Have a seat and talk to us, dear."

Gilbert moved over to the bed and sat where she patted and crossed his legs. "Okay, look, I don't know how much longer I can stay here."

Roderich furrowed his brow. "You know you're welcome to stay here with us. We don't mind at all." He gave Gilbert a concerned look. "Is something wrong?"

"I just can't trust myself to stay here," Gilbert admitted. "I know there was a sexual attraction between the three of us before, but what am I supposed to do now? Look, I know how selfish I'm going to sound when I say this, but since you two have each other, what do I have?" He sighed. "We don't even know if the baby is mine, so why am I even here?"

Elizaveta was quiet for a moment. "You really feel that way, Gilbert?" she softly asked. She sounded hurt, but Gilbert couldn't confirm if she actually was. "Why didn't you bring this up sooner? You should have told us."

Roderich sighed. "Look, I don't know what kind of conflicts are going on in your head, but please understand that Eliza and I care about you deeply." He reached out to Gilbert. "We would hate it if you left without ever knowing."

Elizaveta nodded her agreement. "Gilbert, what can we do to keep you in our lives?"

Gilbert looked down at his hands, which were rested in his lap. What he wanted, he wouldn't dare ask for. He felt ashamed of himself now. "I won't ask you for it," he stated, closing his eyes.

Roderich got the hint and looked to Elizaveta. "Gilbert, could you please go wait for us in the living room? We need to discuss a few things. We'll come in there to tell you what we have decided."

Gilbert nodded and went to the living room. And as he sat on the couch, he wondered what they could possibly be discussing.

.

Early August, 1945, Small Austrian Town

Elizaveta held her son in her arms as he slept once more. She hummed him some Hungarian lullabies that she knew as she rocked him gently. "Oh, my little Leopold," she softly said to him. "I'm glad that I have you, my sweet boy."

Roderich walked over to her. "Has he woken back up?" he asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. He smiled down at the beautiful boy in her arms.

"Not yet," Elizaveta answered. "But he will soon, don't you worry." She kissed her baby's forehead, already knowing whose son he was. "I'm sorry for not telling you who the father is," she apologized. "I just want you guys to see for yourselves." She looked down at the baby and noticed his eyelids fluttering. "Quick, Roderich! Go get Gilbert!"

Roderich rushed from the room and went to get Gilbert. "Gilbert, hurry! He's waking up!"

Both men rushed in and leaned over Elizaveta. They both gasped when the baby opened his eyes. Gilbert and Roderich looked at each other with wide eyes. They immediately knew who the father was as well.

.

Early January, 1945, Small Austrian Town

Rodrich looked over at Elizaveta once Gilbert left the room. "Darling, we need to talk," he told her. He looked over at her. "What are we going to do about Gilbert?"

Elizaveta looked to him. "What are our options?"

He took a deep breath. "I know what he wants, Eliza. He wants what we promised we wouldn't do. He wants us to have sex with him again. And if we don't, he'll more than likely leave."

"Oh," Elizaveta softly said. "What are we going to do?"

"That's what we need to discuss," Roderich softly told her. "I had an idea for it that wouldn't violate our agreement, technically."

"What is that?" Elizaveta asked, cocking her head to the side.

"The only way I would agree to have sex with him is if we did it together," Roderich told her. "Though that's really unheard of…"

"Together?" Elizaveta asked, eyes wide. "But how would that work?" She thought about it for a moment, unable to imagine how that could work. "Who would do what?"

"Remember when Gilbert explained how we had sex?" Roderich asked. He watched as she nodded. "That would be how."

"I don't know," Elizaveta slowly said. "Wouldn't that be painful for you?" She cringed, imagining it. "That could not be pleasant at all."

"I'd be fine," he told her. "I'm used to it. It doesn't hurt."

Elizaveta squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't bear the thought of her husband being used to something like that. "Roderich, that sounds like torture!" she exclaimed. "I would never want you to have to endure something like that!"

"No, it's more pleasurable than you think," Roderich told her. "But if you would rather we didn't do that, then we won't."

She sighed. "I just don't know." Her mind began wandering as she imagined what sex among the three of them would be like. She felt her face contorting with both amusement and disgust. "I'm just trying to think of how that would work."

"I know how it would work, Elizaveta," Roderich told her. "It would look uncomfortable, but it wouldn't be uncomfortable at all."

"You German men are fucked up," she mumbled. "What do you take me for?"

"First off, I'm not German," Roderich sighed. "I only speak it. Second, I don't take you for anything because that is extremely rude." He took a deep breath. "Three-person sex would be awkward at first," he began, "but didn't you tell me that you wanted to make things more exciting between us only two weeks ago. This is a way to make that happen."

Elizaveta shook her head. "No, I won't do it," she told him. "I refuse. I don't want to be a part of a sex ritual like that. There's only one way to do this if we want to keep him around." She held her breath for a moment. "We'll have to break the promise we made. How do you feel about that?"

Roderich thought for a moment. "Elizaveta, I don't want to see you upset."

"Say we broke off the promise we made and you slept with him," Elizaveta began. "If you did that, I wouldn't want to hear about it. Do you understand me?"

"Then should I say the same for you?" Roderich demanded. "If you were to sleep with him, I would prefer not to hear about it."

"But would you still sleep with me on a regular basis?" Elizaveta asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I would," Roderich told her. "We would have to make an even balance of sleeping with each other and with Gilbert, and if it favors any person it's each other."

Elizaveta nodded. "Roderich, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"As long as you don't talk to me about what you do with him, I will go back on my end of the promise," Roderich confirmed.

"Then the same goes for you," Elizaveta said. "And if you can do that for me, then I will go back on my end of it as well."

"Who will go tell him?" Roderich asked. "Because I know he'll want it from whoever tells him."

Elizaveta thought about it for a moment. "You do it," she said. "I'm too tired." She laid back down in the bed. "But don't tell me anything about it."

Roderich leaned over her and kissed her lips softly. "Goodnight then, beautiful."

Even though Elizaveta knew what would happen between Roderich and Gilbert, she still smiled at him. "Goodnight, darling." She let her heavy eyelids shut as she heard Roderich get up and turn the lights back off before leaving the room.

Roderich went to the living room and found Gilbert sitting on the couch. "We have come to a conclusion," he told his Prussian friend. "Things will go back to the way they used to be between the three of us."

"What?" Gilbert asked, shocked. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I," Roderich admitted. He then held out his hand to Gilbert. "Now what do you say we go back to your bedroom?"

Gilbert smiled at him. "If you insist, Roddy."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Gilbert woke up refreshed. Roderich had gone back to his bed after they fooled around for awhile. Gilbert was feeling especially good that morning, not only because he got to have sex, but also because he actually got some decent sleep for the first time in over a month. Everything about that morning was wonderful to him.

He left his room to use the restroom and then wandered out into the house in his pajamas. Instantly, he spotted Elizaveta in the living room, reading, as per usual. His mouth immediately formed into a wide grin. He couldn't help it. The way the sunlight was positioned behind her made her look as if she were glowing.

Elizaveta looked up from her book to glance at Gilbert. "Good morning," she softly said, going back to the book she was reading. "Did you sleep well? You slept in later than usual today."

"Uh, ja, actually," Gilbert mumbled. "I was thinking about going out and finding a job today, so that way I'm doing something useful with my life."

At that, Elizaveta looked up at him in surprise. "You? Getting a job?" she asked.

"What's so strange about that?" Gilbert asked. "You're saying that like I've never done anything in my life that's worthwhile. I possibly impregnated you, didn't I?"

Her cheeks turned a deep red as she closed her book. "I was just a little surprised because it was so sudden," she stated, trying to fight the blush from filling her face. "You didn't have to go off and say what you said…"

Gilbert smirked at her, "Oh, I didn't?" he asked, smirk turning to a grin. "I sure got a reaction out of you at least."

"That you did," she muttered. "But honestly, Gilbert, have you no tact?" Elizaveta sighed and set her book in her lap. "I'm proud of you for wanting to get a job, though." She smiled widely at him. "What made you want to?"

"Because I need to start pulling my own weight here," Gilbert answered. "Especially if that child inside of you turns out to be mine. That baby needs a father who can take care of it. Hell, even if it's not my child, I still want to be there for it. I still want to help give it an amazing life."

Elizaveta's eyes softened as she smiled at Gilbert. "I didn't know you felt that way," she admitted.

"Well now you've heard it from the source itself," he told her, kneeling beside her. "I'm fully invested in this child, Liz. You can't stop me from loving it like my own."

Her smile grew wider. "I'm glad you see it that way."

"What other way would I see it?" Gilbert asked, placing a gentle, pale hand on her lower stomach. "I refuse to see it any other way."

Elizaveta placed her hands on top of his. "You know we love you, right?" she softly asked him. "Roderich and I, we love you dearly, Gilbert." She reached a hand out to him, placing it on his cheek. "Please remain a part of this small, strange family we've created. We wouldn't be able to do it without you."

As a response, Gilbert leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. "I'll remain with you two for as long as you want me to be here," he said against her lips.

"Then forever," she softly said, pulling him closer to her. "Forever and ever and ever." Her lips caressed his as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Gilbert rested a knee on the edge of the couch to balance himself. His arms looped around her waist as he kissed her deeply. He moved his lips on hers the way he knew she liked it. He smiled triumphantly when he heard faint moans coming from her lips.

"What's this I hear?" he asked, pulling away from her. His smile was a teasing one.

Elizaveta's face was flushed, but she didn't even try to hide her arousal. She had no need to do anything like that anymore. Her eyes took in Gilbert's expression, the way he was holding himself, the way he was holding her, everything. She locked eyes with the man before her and whispered, "Take me."

Gilbert scooped her up off the couch and carried her to his bedroom. He was excited to do this. It was what he had dreamed of the night before. Everything about what was to come next was enjoyable for him.

.

Roderich came home later that evening to find Elizaveta and Gilbert reading on the couch, Elizaveta's feet propped up in Gilbert's lap. He smiled to himself as he walked into the room and kissed Elizaveta on the forehead. "Good evening," he told them. "Have you both had an enjoyable day?"

Elizaveta grinned up at him and pulled him down for a kiss. "It's been a wonderful day," she answered. "Though we've been waiting for you to come home for the past hour or so."

"Sorry, I got all caught up at the concert hall today, but I'll make it up to you," Roderich promised.

"I hope so," Elizaveta said with a smile and a wink that made Roderich's cheeks burn. "And look at the sight before you," she said, pointing to Gilbert. "He's actually reading like a civilized human being! I got him to read when he came home from his job interview!"

"Job interview?" Roderich asked.

Gilbert set the book on top of Elizaveta's ankles. "It's like I told Liz this morning," he began, "I want to be able to pull my weight and provide for the baby just as much as you do. So I guess now I'm just kind of proving my worth to both myself and you."

Roderich smiled. "That's great, Gilbert," he cheerfully said. "I like this side of you."

"You know," Gilbert began, smiling to himself, "I think I do, too. It's time I stop messing around and get my life in order for this kid."

Elizaveta leaned over and pinched Gilbert's cheek. "Look at our little Gil. He's all grown up now. Oh, how the time flies." She swung her legs off of Gilbert's. "I'll go make some tea for the three of us. I'll be right back."

"Do you need any help?" Roderich asked her.

"No, I've got it," Elizaveta said. She kissed his cheek. "Just sit down with Gilbert."

Roderich sat next to Gilbert as she left the room. "She seems really happy today," he observed. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

"You know I'm not going to confirm nor deny," Gilbert answered, smirking at him. "How about you? Did you have a nice day?"

"I guess so," Roderich answered, feeling his cheeks growing hot. "All I really did was write some music and play the piano in the concert hall."

"That's still something pretty impressive," Gilbert told him. "I got a job at the local hardware store."

"That's right up your alley," Roderich told him. "You're great at fixing things."

"Isn't that the excuse you used to always give Liz?" Gilbert asked, lowering his voice. "You'd always tell her you were coming to my place to help me repair things."

Roderich chuckled. "Yeah, that was it," he confirmed, grinning. "I'm so glad that those lying days are over and we can just do what we want."

"You too?" Gilbert asked. He looked over and locked eyes with Roderich. Gilbert found that it was getting harder and harder to avert his gaze.

"Yeah," Roderich said, moving a little closer.

Gilbert moved a little closer to Roderich. "Are you feeling what I'm feeling right now?" he asked. He knew his cheeks were betraying him with the blush in them. His complexion was so pale that he was almost certain his cheeks were as red as the stripes on the Austrian flag.

"Do you even have to ask?" Roderich asked him, lips merely inches from Gilbert's. His eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips to the Prussian man's. He felt light as air as Gilbert wrapped his arm around his waist to pull him closer. All of the day's stressors just disappeared with that one kiss.

Elizaveta came back into the room to tell Roderich and Gilbert that the tea was almost finished. She saw what was going on on their couch and her eyes widened. Though she knew it was wrong to stare at the two men while they kissed, blissfully unaware of her presence, she couldn't tear her eyes away. Something about the way they kissed in the same way she was taught only a man and a woman should kiss intrigued her. It was almost as if she could feel the passion between her husband and Gilbert. Her heart began to beat madly in her chest.

She ducked back into the kitchen area afraid that they would be able to hear her heartbeat and then stop. For some reason, she didn't want them to stop kissing. Shockingly enough, she even wanted to watch them kiss even more, wondering how far they would go before they realized she was there. Something in that seemed exciting to her.

Gilbert pulled Roderich onto his lap as he kissed him a bit more fiercely. Roderich positioned himself so he was straddling Gilbert's hips, their groins resting one on top of the other. The two men pulled each other close as they kissed, both loving the battle of dominance between their tongues. Whenever they kissed Elizaveta, she wouldn't even fight back with her tongue, whereas both men wanted to lead and would fight for it.

Elizaveta felt herself trembling as she peeked around the corner into the living room. She looked at the way Gilbert had his hands on Roderich's butt, pulling him closer and closer with every kiss. Her eyes then went to the way Roderich was clutching Gilbert's collar as if his life depended on it. Having never seen two men kiss like this, she felt a sense of excitement from watching them. Her heart pounded as she saw them finally break apart for air.

Feeling as if that were her cue, she walked into the living room with a tray of teacups. She smiled widely at them, trying to hide the fact that she had been watching them intently. "Tea's ready," she announced.

Roderich's face was flushed as he moved from Gilbert's lap. He smiled at Elizaveta. "Thank you for making the tea, Eliza," he said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, thanks, Liz," Gilbert said, reaching for a teacup. He brought the teacup to his lips and was about to take a sip before he noticed the look in Elizaveta's eyes. "Why are you staring at us like that?"

"Like what?" Elizaveta quickly asked. "I'm not staring at you."

"But you are," Gilbert stated. "And there's this look in your eyes that I've never really seen before."

Roderich studied his wife's expression. "Those are her passion eyes," he confirmed. "She only has that look in her eyes when she's really passionate about something."

"Was it the tea that made her passionate?" Gilbert asked, confused. "Is she passionate about making tea?"

"She's never had this look in her eye before making tea before," Roderich said, thinking back. "The only time I ever notice this look is when she's talking about the baby."

"Will you two knock it off?" Elizaveta groaned. "I'm right here."

"What are you so passionate about?" Gilbert asked. "It's not like Roddy and I plan to spend all night guessing on it. Why don't you just tell us?"

"Because," Elizaveta stiffly stated. "It's none of your business." She needed to avert her eyes from the two men as images of them kissing popped into her head. Her knees began to feel weak. Had she felt that way when it was happening? She couldn't remember.

Roderich noticed her shaky legs and took the tray from her. He set it on the floor next to the couch and pulled her down onto his lap. "What's wrong, dear?" he asked. "Your knees are trembling. Is the baby putting a lot of stress on you?"

Gilbert sat on the floor in front of Elizaveta and began massaging her feet. "Yeah, what's going on? What has you so passionate tonight?"

Elizaveta sighed. "Do I really have to say it?" she asked.

"We'll get it out of you in some way or another," Gilbert assured with a grin. "So would you rather it be the easy way or the hard way? Because we have no problem doing either."

"You'll never get it out of me," Elizaveta stated with a defiant smirk.

Roderich gave Gilbert a look of challenge. "Oh, we won't?" he asked her. "We'll see about that." He began to nibble on her earlobe, grinning when she gasped out in surprise.

"Are you going to start talking?" Gilbert asked, his hands reaching up her skirt and rubbing her inner thighs. "Or are we going to have to work harder for it?"

"Never!" Elizaveta struggled to say, trying to squirm away from their affectionate touches.

Roderich began to kiss and suck down her neck, his breath hot and arousing to her. "You know you can tell us," he insisted between kisses.

She was finding it harder and harder to stay quiet as both men tried their best to seduce it out of her. Small moans would keep coming from her lips as the men continued with what they were doing. Her mind suddenly got the mental image of them doing it to each other and her face grew increasingly hot.

"Liz looks like she's about to crack," Gilbert said with a smirk. "Just a little more, Roddy." His hands reached slightly higher before he heard her giggling.

"I give up!" she cried out, giggling. "I'll tell you!"

Both men backed down and waited for her giggles to subside. They knew they had played dirty, but they both knew that was how to get Elizaveta to speak up.

"So what is it?" Roderich asked, gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I may or may not have seen you and Gilbert kissing," she softly admitted. Her cheeks were burning with blush as she tried to avoid their gazes as much as she could. She finally squeezed her eyes shut. "But there was something about it that was so fantastic to me. I may or may not have just sat there and watched you two kiss for awhile before coming in…"

Gilbert smirked up at Roderich. "Hear that, Roddy?" he asked with a wink.

"I heard it loud and clear," Roderich assured as he watched Gilbert move up to the couch next to him. "What should we do about that?"

The Prussian man's lips were dangerously close to the Austrian's. "I mean, surely if we put our heads together, I know we can think of something," he said, a tone of seduction in his voice.

"Put our heads together, you say?" Roderich asked, loving the playful banter between them. "I mean, I guess we could do that."

"You guess?" Gilbert asked, lips grazing Roderich's. "Looks like we'll have to find out."

Roderich moved his lips on Gilbert's, softly at first, and then a little more roughly. His grip on Elizaveta loosened slightly as the kisses grew deeper and deeper.

Elizaveta peeked open one olive-colored eye. The sight she laid eyes upon caused her to open both eyes widely. She could feel the burn in her cheeks as she watched them. Her body nearly ached with desire, but what did she desire? Even she couldn't figure that out. One thing was for sure, though. She was fairly certain that the desire wasn't for them to do things to her. It was for them to do things to each other.

She began to shame herself in her head. What kind of a woman was she, watching her husband kiss another man in this way? And why was she enjoying every moment of it? It didn't make sense to her at all. Should she be feeling this way about Roderich kissing Gilbert? Because if she was supposed to feel bad, why did watching them kiss excite her so much?

Gilbert shifted his hips a little, growing more and more aroused with every passing moment. He knew he'd have to stop soon, or he'd reach the point of no return, and he wasn't really wanting Elizaveta to see that yet. Something inside of him told him that Elizaveta wouldn't want to see Roderich in the kinds of positions they were usually in when having sex.

Roderich broke off the kiss, panting. He knew that if Elizaveta moved back even the slightest, she'd feel just how aroused he was. That was something he wasn't sure she'd want to feel since she wasn't the one causing it.

Elizaveta's eyes were wide as she stared at them. She could feel her lips twisted into a smile, but she couldn't really tell why she was smiling so much. Something about the two men excited her to the point where she wanted them to continue with what they were doing and go further than just kissing. But there was also a small voice in the back of her mind that told her she didn't truly want to see that.

Gilbert grinned at Elizaveta as he caught his breath. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked her, wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm.

All she could do was give him a wide-eyed nod. She was so entranced by the two men that she felt as if she were weightless. Her life felt like a dream at that moment.

Roderich laughed. "I think we might have accidentally broken her," he told Gilbert. "Eliza, say something."

"I…" Her mind couldn't form any sentences after what she had witnessed, but she knew that she felt in complete bliss. A high-pitched squeal escaped her lips. She didn't even know she was making it until both men turned to her.

"What kind of a noise is that?" Gilbert asked, staring at her. "Did that really come from you?"

Elizaveta's cheeks turned bright red. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Gilbert and Roderich each kissed one of her cheeks. They each took one of her hands, squeezing it with reassurance.

"Why would you make a noise like that?" Roderich asked her.

"I was just so excited," Elizaveta muttered. "It's your fault, you know."

"Excited about what?" Roderich asked.

"Just seeing the way you two kissed," she softly explained. "It excited me for some reason. I couldn't look away and I just…" Her voice trailed off. What was she saying? Did she even know what she was saying? "I think it's best that I just go to bed."

"Maybe you should take a warm bath before bed," Roderich suggested. "It might calm you down a bit."

"Take it with me?" Elizaveta asked, gazing at Roderich longingly.

Her husband smiled. "Of course, Eliza," he said, smiling.

"What about me?" Gilbert asked. "You're just going to leave me here?"

"If you're going to whine about it, you can come too," Roderich stated.

"Well, I wasn't whining," Gilbert mumbled to himself as they all stood up and headed toward the bathroom. "But yeah, I'll join."

"Gil acts like he's so nonchalant," Elizaveta giggled. "But he just wants to see us naked."

Gilbert shrugged, smirking, but he never once denied it.


	10. Chapter 10

Mid-June, 1945, Small Austrian Town

Elizaveta let out a groan as she sat on a couch in the living room, book in hand. Her stomach was quite large by that point, making her feel huge. She hated it, yet she loved the feeling of having a small person inside of her. Every now and then, she would feel her child kick and would call for whoever else was home at the time to come and feel the soft thump of the baby's foot against their hands. She thought of it as a tiny miracle right inside her body.

She placed her feet on the lap of Gilbert, who just so happened to be sitting on the couch as well. "Dear, could you please rub my feet? They hurt so badly."

Gilbert sighed. "I rubbed them an hour ago, Liz. Do you really need them rubbed right this moment?"

"Right this moment," Elizaveta confirmed with a nod.

Gilbert groaned, but he grabbed her foot anyway. "How does this feel?" he asked, digging his thumbs into the bottom of it. "Does this feel good, Liz?"

She sighed out happily. "Yes, it does. I'll be sure to reward you well for your service, too." Elizaveta winked an olive-colored eye at him and licked her lips seductively. "Roderich doesn't get home until late tonight. I know his schedule by now. Plus, he gets you all the time. Don't even lie to me about that. It's my turn, right?"

Gilbert cast her a smirk. "Is it?" He continued rubbing her foot, smirking to himself the whole time. It was as if he knew something she didn't, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Well I would like to believe so," Elizaveta huffed, crossing her arms. "You and Roderich are so secretive these days, ever since I told you I enjoyed watching you two kiss." She grumbled to herself a little. "Are you afraid I'll walk in on you two having sex or something? It wouldn't be a big deal to me. We're technically all married to each other anyway." She shrugged a little and sighed. "Why does it matter, babe? I love both of you, so why does it matter what I see and what I don't."

"Trust me, you don't want to see us having sex," Gilbert assured.

"And what makes you so certain of that?" Elizaveta pressed.

Gilbert looked up and into her eyes with a serious expression on his face. "Just trust me on this, Liz. You really don't, okay? I love you, so that's why I'm telling you that you don't." He began to massage her feet a little gentler. "It's just something I know you don't want to see, no matter how badly you say that you do. It's dirty. It's gross. It's just…"

"Just what?" she quietly asked.

"Something you should never see for yourself," Gilbert finally answered. "I don't think Roderich would be comfortable with you seeing it either. Liz, I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just trying to hold your best interests at heart."

"My best interests?" Elizaveta scoffed. She moved her foot a little and kicked Gilbert's leg lightly. "You just don't want me to see you doing sexual things with my husband."

"Do you really want to see me sticking my Johnson up his ass?" Gilbert suddenly asked her.

She winced a little. "That sounds uncomfortable," she finally said.

"Well that's how we have sex."

Elizaveta was quiet for a few moments while Gilbert massaged her feet in silence. "No," she finally said. "I don't think I want to see that. I don't think anyone should see that."

"Well neither do I," Gilbert stated. He noticed the frown on her face and frowned as well. "Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that, but that's really how it goes between us." He let go of her feet and crawled over her, careful of the bulging baby inside of her. "I don't want you to see things like that, Liz. It's just not right to have a lady see it." His lips pressed against her temple and then her cheek. "I love you, so I don't want to see you frowning like this."

"Do you hurt him when you do that?" Elizaveta finally asked.

"No, never," Gilbert answered.

"Are you sure that you don't?" she insisted.

"Cross my heart," Gilbert answered, sitting on his knees and putting his right hand over his chest and his left in the air. "I would never dream of hurting you or Roddy in any way, shape, or form. I love you both way too much to do something like that."

"Okay," she softly said. After a few moments, she reached for him. "Now get over here and kiss me. I have to give you your reward for rubbing my feet, right?"

Gilbert grinned and eagerly accepted.

.

"You told her what?!" Roderich hissed at Gilbert that night when they were alone in his bedroom. "You told her how we have sex? I thought you've already told her that!"

"She must have forgotten or something," Gilbert whispered, careful of not waking their sleeping lover in the other room. "But I had to explain or she'd keep insisting to see. Do you really want Liz to watch us?" Both were quiet for a moment. "Which is worse, Roddy? Liz watching us have sex, or Liz knowing what we do to have sex?"

Roderich pulled at his brunet waves in frustration. "But I thought she already knew!" he groaned, struggling to keep his voice down. "You've already told her."

"That was months ago," Gilbert calmly explained. "She probably forgot about it by this point because she didn't want to think about it."

Roderich sulked for a moment before walking toward the door.

"So I take it this is one of those nights?" Gilbert asked. "You just came in here to fight with me and leave?"

The musician froze in the doorway. He didn't want it to be one of "those" nights, but he didn't really know what to make it. Sure, he was frustrated with Gilbert, but he didn't know what to do at that point. There wasn't really anything to say or do about it. There wasn't much to think. He still loved that man, but he was just so frustrated with what he had said to Elizaveta that afternoon. Why did he have to tell her that, of all things?

"Gilbert," he softly said, turning around. "I love you. I really do." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "But not tonight."

"I knew you were mad at me," Gilbert simply said. He, too, was quiet for a moment. "Well, goodnight then."

Roderich stood by the door for a few moments before walking over and softly kissing Gilbert's lips. "Ja, goodnight." He then walked back over to the door, opened it, and left without another word.

Gilbert sat down on his bed. He knew that Elizaveta had to know, but he just couldn't understand why Roderich was so mad about it. All he hoped was that Roderich would be over it soon. He personally hated it when Roderich was upset with him like this. It was so aggravating. All he wanted was to take Roderich in his arms and snuggle and kiss all of his fears away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Roderich, even though he wasn't in the room. "I love you. Please don't leave me like this. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He then curled up under his blanket and fell asleep.

Though he couldn't tell how late it was, a few hours later, he heard someone enter the room and felt them crawl into bed with him. The person, whom he soon felt was Roderich, snuggled into his embrace and kissed his cheek before falling asleep as well.

"I've been thinking," Roderich whispered, thinking Gilbert was asleep. "It's not your fault that things went the way they went this afternoon. I know you were only doing it for my comfort. That's why I came back to at least sleep with you for the rest of the night. You're a good person, Gilbert. I love you." The Austrian man pressed his lips to Gilbert's. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Gilbert whispered back. "Ich liebe dich."

That night, the two of them slept soundly in each other's arms.

.

Elizaveta walked into Gilbert's room the next morning, noticing that there was room in Gilbert's bed next to him. She walked over to the bed and crawled in next to him. Gilbert was tangled in Roderich's arms, so she tangled herself into his. Her eyes drifted shut for a moment before she felt Gilbert's lips on the back of her neck. A smile played on her lips.

"I was wondering when you'd come in here," Gilbert softly whispered in her ear. "Does this mean we win?"

"Win what?" Elizavet asked, rolling over to face him.

Gilbert pressed himself against Roderich a little, making room for the baby inside of Elizaveta. "You know, Roderich and I's love."

She snorted. "You are a moron, Gilbert." Her lips met his. "You're so sweet, though." Elizaveta smiled warmly and cupped his face in her hands. "I love both of you so much."

Roderich reached over Gilbert and placed a hand on her arm until she grabbed his hand. "Good morning, darling," he greeted.

"Good morning, my love," Elizaveta chirped back. She smiled widely. "I am seriously blessed to have the two most wonderful men in my life. You two are so good to me and the baby. I don't even care whose it is. I just want our little family to be like this forever."

"Isn't that what we all want?" Roderich asked, smiling at Gilbert.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Gilbert answered, smiling back. "We all just want to be one big, happy family."

"I think it's only fair that the baby gets a special last name," Roderich said. "I think its last name should be Edelstein-Beilschmidt."

Elizaveta's eyes widened. "You were thinking that as well?"

"You two really want to give the baby my last name, too?" Gilbert asked, touched.

"Whether it's yours or not, you're still its other father," Elizaveta answered. "I think it deserves your last name as well."

"That's what I was thinking," Roderich answered. He grinned widely. "Gilbert, we obviously want to be like this forever. Why don't we include you in the baby's life as well as its name?"

Gilbert felt tears stinging his eyes. He felt so touched that they would want to include him in such a way. "Okay,' he agreed. "Edelstein-Beilschmidt it is, then."

Roderich and Elizaveta each kissed one of his cheeks, smiling with joy, and Gilbert had never felt more wanted than at that moment. He felt as if he had finally found his family.

.

Early August, 1945, Small Austrian Town

Elizaveta looked up at Roderich and Gilbert. "The moment of truth has come," she said, holding her son close to her chest. "Were you surprised to know?"

Gilbert bit his lip and shook his head as Roderich combed his fingers through his hair. "No," they both answered in unison.

"I just didn't think it was going to be whose it turned out to be," Roderich honestly answered.

"Really?" Gilbert curiously asked, looking over at him. "I knew all along." He smiled. "Congratulations on your boy, Roderich. I'm proud of you."

Roderich felt his eyes welling up with tears. "My boy," he finally managed to say before the tears flowed down his cheeks. "I created a little boy with Elizaveta. I'm so overwhelmed." He fell to his knees next to her bed and broke into sobs of joy.

Gilbert smiled at Elizaveta. "Even though you have a son together, you'll still keep me around, right?"

"Gil, we've been over this before," Elizaveta sighed. "You're part of this. He's your son, too, even if not biological. You grew him in your heart. And that's enough to make him yours as well. Who cares if he has three parents? I know you'll love him like your own, and that's all that matters to Roderich and I."

Roderich looked up at Gilbert and rose to his feet. He smiled warmly and embraced his lover. "There's no way we'll let you leave us now," he said. "And who knows? Maybe the next one will be yours, hmm?"

Gilbert smiled. "Maybe," he answered with a smile. He grinned down at the baby. "Leo's pretty cute, though. You two make beautiful children."

"And so will we," Elizaveta assured, smiling. She looked down into Leopold's eyes that matched Roderich's. "Leopold, you will make a wonderful son and big brother. We love you so much." She snuggled him close. "But let me make one thing clear," she said to both men before her. "We're not having another one for a couple years. Not until I know I can handle this one."

"Understood," Gilbert and Roderich said in unison before sitting down on either side of the woman they loved and admiring their son.

.

Late September, 1948, Small Austrian Town

Elizaveta rubbed her pregnant belly and sighed. "We're going to need a bigger house soon," she sighed to Roderich.

"Don't worry, Gilbert and I are working on it," he assured to her as they watched Gilbert roll a car around on the carpeting with Leopold. Roderich placed a hand on her stomach as the baby inside kicked his hand. "This one sure does kick hard."

"What do you expect?" Elizaveta laughed. "This one is Gilbert's for sure."

Roderich grinned. "After this one, we're leaving it a surprise like Leopold, right?"

Elizaveta nodded. "Right," she answered. "The rest will be surprises as to who their father is. I just wanted Gilbert to know that one is his for sure before it was born. It was only fair after we had Leo."

Her husband nodded. "You're a good woman, Eliza."

She sighed out happily. "Oh, I love it when you say that to me."

Roderich chuckled at her. "You're wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better spouse." He gazed out at Gilbert, who was smiling at a giggling Leo. "And I couldn't ask for a better partner that Gilbert."

"That's for sure," Elizaveta agreed. She fondly rubbed her pregnant belly and smiled in Gilbert's direction. "We have a great family, don't we?"

"We sure do," Roderich agreed. "Gilbert and Leopold make wonderful playmates."

"You can say that again," Elizaveta laughed. "I love what we have here." She kissed her husband warmly. "I'm glad that we can all be a happy family." Her gaze went down to her bulging belly. "And with every child we bring into it, it'll only get happier."

Gilbert walked over, holding a giggling Leopold. "This boy is so smart," he told him. "He knows his colors. I can tell you that!"

"Vati!" Leopold giggled, smiling up at Gilbert. He then looked at Roderich and reached for him. "Save me, Dad!"

Roderich chuckled and took Leopold from Gilbert's grasp. "What is Vati doing to you this time?" he asked, smiling at their son.

"He beat me again in cars," Leopold grumbled, crossing his arms.

"There is no real way to win at cars," Gilbert scoffed, crossing his arms in defiance as well.

Roderich chuckled once more as his wife snorted. "That's what this boils down to? Cars? What did he do to beat you at it?"

"His car was fast," Leopold said. "He cheated."

"I didn't cheat," Gilbert grumbled.

"I know you didn't," Elizaveta said as Gilbert sat at her feet. She ran her fingers through his silky, white hair and grinned. "We know you didn't cheat, Gilly. You were playing fair. Roderich and I were watching the whole time."

"You're turning into a child," Roderich scoffed to Gilbert.

"Bite me," Gilbert said to him with a grin.

"Later tonight, I just might," Roderich said, voice nearly a hum. "I just won't tell you where." He winked at Gilbert who grunted in desire.

Elizaveta giggled to herself. "You two, I swear. At least let me get Leo to bed before you start fooling around."

"Yes, ma'am," Gilbert said, laughing.

"I don't want to go to bed!" Leopold whined out as tears filled his violet eyes.

Roderich snuggled his son closer in his arms. "Oh, Leopold, you don't have to go to bed right now. We're talking about later when it's bedtime for everyone."

That seemed to calm the fussy toddler down as he smiled and leaned into Roderich. It was almost naptime and his eyelids were getting heavy. He began to tug at his long, blond hair, a habit of his whenever he was tired. That was how Elizaveta could tell he would fall asleep within the hour.

Elizaveta smiled. "Are you excited about being a big brother, Leo?" she asked her son.

"I want a baby brother," Leopold answered.

"What if you get a sister?" Gilbert asked him, cocking his head to the side.

Leopold frowned. "He has to be a brother," he insisted.

Roderich laughed. "Then let's hope this one is a boy."

Elizaveta giggled. "I have a feeling that it's a girl, though," she softly admitted. Her fingers rubbed her pregnant belly softly as she smiled to herself. She wanted a daughter this time. It would be nice to have a little girl as well.

"Whichever you have, I know I'll love it," Gilbert assured.

"I second that," Roderich said.

Elizaveta smiled. "Our family is so perfect. I want this forever."

.

The End

(But wait! There's more!)


	11. Epilogue

Fifteen Years Later

Gilbert walked into the house after a long day at work. He was greeted by his three youngest children-Wolfgang, Maggie, and Antoinette-and their cries of "Vati!" He smiled. It was his favorite thing in the world, even better than being greeted by his partners. His smile could hardly fit on his face as he picked up the youngest child, Antoinette.

"Hello, my beautiful children!" he greeted them. He planted a kiss on Antoinette's cheek and snuggled her close. His hand reached out and patted Wolfgang's hair before lightly pinching Maggie's cheek affectionately. "Did you all have a good day?" Gilbert set his daughter back down and smiled at them. "Where are Leopold, Monica, and Maria?"

"Leo is still at school," Maggie answered. She was eight and liked to pretend she knew everything. "Monica is out on a walk, and Maria is cleaning the kitchen."

"Oh, so she's finally doing like Dad asked her to do?" Gilbert asked, chuckling to himself. He was certain that Maria was his because of her defiant personality. He found it obvious that she was his because she acted just like him, and she always had. "That's a good girl."

"Gilbert, is that you?" Elizaveta called, wandering into the room. She smiled brightly when she saw him. "It is! I've been waiting for you to come home! Could you come and help me out for a moment? Roderich isn't here right now. He's off picking Leopold up at school."

"Ja," Gilbert answered, taking off his boots. He winked at his kids. "I'll catch up with you all later." His mouth formed into a wide smile and he walked over to Elizaveta. He dipped her low and kissed her. "Aren't you just a sight for sore eyes? What can I help you with, mein Liebe?"

Elizaveta giggled. "Come with me to the kitchen. Maria and I need your help. You see, you're much taller than us. We need you to get something off of the shelf for us."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and smiled. "I guess so," he chuckled. "What is it that you need me to get?"

"Well, Vati, I can't reach the plates on the top of the cupboards, and I need to wash them," Maria softly said.

"What's this?" Gilbert asked in mock shock, putting a hand behind his ear. "Maria, you're cleaning?" His crimson eyes widened in shock. "My little girl is cleaning? Mia, are you sick?"

The young girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Vati," she whined. "Stop teasing me and get the plates, please. I need to wash them before Dad gets home." She frowned up at Gilbert. "He's going to be home soon, and I promised him a clean kitchen."

"Then we had better get those plates, huh?" Gilbert asked her. He climbed onto his stepping stool and reached up to grab the antique plates the Roderich collected. His hands swiftly gathered them all and he placed them all in Elizaveta's hands before getting down. "Just remember to be very careful with those, Maria. Dad will be destroyed if anything were to happen to those."

Maria nodded and took the plates from her mother. She walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes. Her happy voice floated over to Gilbert as she sang while doing chores.

"I can't wait to see Roddy's face when he sees this clean kitchen," Gilbert said, smiling as he looked over at Elizaveta. "Let's hope he doesn't drop dead from shock." He chuckled as Maria's hand slipped on the dish she was washing and there was a large splash as she caught it just in time. "Sorry, Maria, I just had to see what you would do."

"You're mean, Vati," she grumbled, scrubbing at the dish. "I almost broke that plate."

"If you would have broken it, I'm sure Vati would have gladly taken the blame," Elizaveta sweetly told her daughter. She looked over at the Prussian man beside her. "Isn't that right, Gilbert?"

"What? Yeah," Gilbert said, smiling as he watched Maria clean.

Everything about Maria fascinated Gilbert. She looked exactly like Elizaveta, but she had his fiery personality. Deep down, Gilbert knew that Maria was his favorite, even over Monica. She was the favorite because she looked just like her mother and acted just like him. Maria also tended to like Gilbert more than Roderich on most days, considering that Gilbert was less strict with rules and discipline.

"Do you need help washing those, Mia?" Gilbert asked the girl, taking a step toward her.

"I can't have you help me, Vati," she simply answered. "If you help me, then it won't count. This is my personal gift to Dad. Just like those gifts that I make for you. I just never really know what to give Dad, so this is what I'll do. I don't know him like I know you." Maria looked over her shoulder at Gilbert. "I hope you understand."

Gilbert felt flattered at the fact that Maria always knew just what he would want for a gift. "I understand," he assured. "Liz, let's go talk in the other room."

"Of course," she said with a nod, following him out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"I'm almost certain that Maria is mine," Gilbert softly said so no little ears could pick up on it.

Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "Oh, Gilbert, not this again. Does it really matter?"

"No, just listen to me for a sec," Gilbert began.

"No, you listen to me," Elizaveta said, cupping his face in her hands and looking into his eyes. "It doesn't matter whose children Maria, Wolfgang, Maggie, and Antoinette are. We love all of them equally. Our children are blessings. It doesn't matter who their father is, because they don't care either. What really matters is that you're a good Vati to all of them, and not just Monica."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Ja, I know," he sighed. "You don't understand what I'm trying to say."

"You're right. I don't. I don't understand why you're trying to say it either," Elizaveta softly answered. "It doesn't matter, Gil. Why can't you accept that? They all love you just as much as they love Roderich." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you just as much as I love Roderich. Isn't that enough?"

He felt his lips relax and then form into a smile. "I guess that is," he said. His eyes closed as he leaned forward and kissed her again. "I love you, Liz."

"And I love you, Gil," she softly said. "We've come a long way as a family, haven't we?"

Gilbert thought back to how people used to look at all of them, and the things they used to say about Elizaveta around the village when they found out they all lived together. He remembered how much she had cried to him and Roderich every night. The worst was when he remembered how her family had disowned her after Monica was born, saying that there was no way they could support a little girl with a different father from her brother. Their little family had gone through hell, but they had come out on top.

"We really have," he answered. "And I'm so proud of our little family. We're all so strong."

"We are," she agreed with a solemn nod. Her lips stretched into a smile. "But we never could have done it all without each other. It took all of us to come this far."

He smiled, knowing that she was acknowledging him as an important part as well on purpose. "I'm glad that we made it this far. And I know we'll make it even further."

"Do you promise?" Elizaveta asked.

Gilbert kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Yeah, I promise."

.

Roderich arrived home with Leopold around a half hour later. After sending Leopold to do his homework, he walked into the study, where he found Gilbert reading. He smiled widely and sat next to Gilbert before leaning against him and laying his head on his lover's shoudler.

"Did you see the kitchen?" Gilbert asked him.

Roderich chuckled. "I did," he answered. "Maria did a fantastic job. I'm very proud of her and let her know that."

"I'm glad," Gilbert said, putting the book down. "How was your day?"

The Austrian man sighed and looked at his feet. "Not exactly as wonderful as I wish it could have been," he admitted. "But I mean, at least I have you, Eliza, and the kids to come home to. That's always something to be eternally thankful for, don't you think?"

"Ja," Gilbert agreed. "I guess so."

"You guess?" Roderich asked. He looked up at Gilbert to see a smirk playing on his lover's lips. "What kind of game are you playing, Gil?"

"What kind of game do you think I'm playing?"

"I don't know," Roderich answered. "How about you tell me?"

"You would like me to?" Gilbert asked, smirk growing broader. "Then move closer."

Roderich could feel his skin crawling with anticipation and desire as he scooted closer to Gilbert. He was soon touching legs with him. "Is this close enough?"

"Not nearly," Gilbert answered.

The Austrian grinned widely and moved to sit in Gilbert's lap, straddling his hips. "How about now?" he asked, a hint of seduction in his voice.

Gilbert bit back a groan of desire. "I think this might work," he said, trying to make his voice sound as casual as he could. "Ja, this should work." He rested his hands on Roderich's hips as he looked up into his eyes. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Ich liebe dich," Roderich answered, smiling back at him. He couldn't resist just looking at Gilbert anymore. His lips began to leave a trail of kisses down Gilbert's neck. "But you were saying?"

The Prussian man grinned. "I was saying that I love you. But I'm pretty sure you understand that much." He held back a moan as Roderich found a certain spot on his neck that drove him crazy. "Anyway, what was I saying?"

"You love me?" Roderich asked, trailing the kisses back up.

"Right," Gilbert said. "I love you, and…." His mind went completely blank as Roderich reached his lips. "Fuck it," he sighed before capturing Roderich's lips with his own. There was no way he would surrender so easily to that man's kisses, even after so many years.

.

Elizaveta smiled as Gilbert and Roderich emerged from the study together, fixing their clothes. "Dinner is ready," she told them. "I assume you two have worked up a healthy appetite?"

"What makes you assume such things?" Roderich asked her, wiping his brow with his handkerchief.

"I heard you two as I was walking past a few minutes ago," she answered with a wink. "Don't worry, I kept the kids away." She pointed a finger at the pair. "But one of you owes me for it, got that?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Yes, ma'am," he said, saluting her as she walked down the corridor toward the kitchen. He turned to Roderich. "I'm going to leave her to you tonight."

"Why is that?" Roderich asked. "I mean, not that I'm going to complain, but I just want to know."

"It's because you get all the good stuff today," his lover answered. "Now come on, let's get to dinner." He fanned his face with his hands as they walked down the corridor together, trying to get rid of the red flush on his cheeks that came from having sex. "If only I had known we were going to eat so soon after."

"You too?" Roderich asked. "My body is still hot." He sighed. "But it was still nice." He reached over and squeezed Gilbert's hand before fanning himself off with his hands as well. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Gilbert quickly said. "You're amazing, Roddy."

Roderich blushed. "I doubt that."

"Then you obviously have no idea how wonderful you truly are."

"Only time tells things like that, I guess," Roderich sighed, but he still smiled as he walked the rest of the way to dinner.

.

Elizaveta snuggled up to Roderich later that night and sighed happily. "We really do have a wonderful family, don't we, Roderich?" she softly asked him. Her smile could barely fit on her face. "I mean, we have wonderful children and Gilbert. Everything is so perfect, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I, mein Liebe," Roderich yawned. He was exhausted from having sex twice in one day. He pondered how Gilbert used to be able to do it all the time and decided to just leave it to his imagination. His arms wrapped around his wife. "Eliza, you mean the world to me, as does Gilbert and the children. I wouldn't be the man I am today without you all."

She smiled widely and kissed his cheek. "And none of us would be the same without you either. In fact, some of them wouldn't even be here."

"I wonder which ones they would be," Roderich pondered aloud.

Elizaveta sighed. "Not you too."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Gilbert was pondering about that earlier as well," she answered.

"Does he not like sharing?" Roderich asked, hurt.

"No, it's nothing like that," she quickly answered. "He was just trying to figure out which ones took after him the most." She kept her mouth shut about Maria.

"If any of them do, it's definitely Maria," Roderich stated. "I've been convinced for years now that she's his child." He smiled. "She's so much like him."

"You think so?" Elizaveta asked him, smiling. "What makes you say that?"

"I constantly have to remind her to use her indoor voice, for starters," Roderich laughed.

Elizaveta giggled. "You always have to do that with Gilbert, too."

Roderich grinned. "I wouldn't mind if she was his. In fact, it would make a lot of sense if she was, you know?" He chuckled to himself.

"It would," his wife agreed. "Though she is the one who looks most like me."

"Why would I get upset over that?" Roderich asked. "You share my last name, not his." He smiled over at her. "Why not share a beautiful child with him? She still calls me her father as well. That's the way we live our lives, isn't it?"

"That's just what I wanted to hear you say," Elizaveta said, smiling. She kissed him softly. "I love you, Roderich."

"And I love you, Elizaveta." He snuggled her close as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

.

Three Years Later

Gilbert smiled down at the children as they all gathered around him. "I guess this is our last Christmas together before Leo moves out, isn't it?" he asked. "Let's make it a great one to remember."

Leopold smiled at him. "Awe, Vati, you don't have to do this because of me," he softly said, cheeks turning a bright red as he looked over at his fiancee, Paula. "My parents get sentimental over the most random things."

Paula giggled, her brunette curls bouncing with her body. "That's okay, Leopold," she said, smiling. "I wish my parents were more sentimental." She looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. "To be honest, I can't wait to join this family."

"You really mean that?" Leopold asked. "I mean, we are pretty odd."

"I mean it," Paula assured him with a nod. "We are getting married in three weeks, are we not? That must mean something. Leopold." She smiled widely. "I am excited to become an Edelstein-Beilschmidt."

"I'm glad that you are."

Gilbert cut the two off as he began to hand out gifts to each person in the family, Paula included. "How about we start with unwrapping our gifts to each other?" he suggested. "Leopold turning into a sappy old man is going to make me sick."

Leopold turned bright red as his siblings all laughed at what Gilbert had said. Paula reached over and took his hand as Elizaveta smacked Gilbert over the head with a throw pillow for embarrassing their son.

"I was only messing around with him," Gilbert grumbled at her.

"Well, don't," Elizaveta huffed before turning back to her gift. She smiled as she unwrapped it to find a hand-knit scarf from Maggie. "Darling, this is beautiful!" she enthused.

"Danke!" Maggie proudly stated. "I made one for everyone!"

Roderich smiled widely. "I am so proud of you, Maggie. Your knitting gets better and better every day!"

The little girl beamed with pride as Gilbert tousled her hair. "Yeah, you did great! I'll wear mine every day!"

"Promise me one thing," Leopold said, turning to Paula.

"What's that, my love?" Paula asked him with wide eyes.

Leopold locked his parents into a gaze of admiration. "I need you to promise first."

"But what am I promising?" Paula asked. When she realized that Leopold wasn't going to tell her until she promised, she sighed but gave in. "Okay, I promise, Leopold. Now what am I promising?"

Leopold thought back to his childhood. He thought back to how confusing things had been at first having two fathers and one mother. He thought about how hard it was at first but then realized he got more love from parents than the other kids at school, and that always helped him feel better.

"Promise me that when we become parents that we'll be just as great as my parents are. All three of them."

.

The End


End file.
